AnimeGame Wars Episode I: The Hidden Menace
by Whirlwind Striker
Summary: The Jedi face a new threat as they try to protect the Queen of Naboo from the Trog Trade Federation and the Sith. But on the planet Tatooine, Shad-O Jinn is about to meet someone who will one day grow up to be the most feared Sith in the galaxy. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first parody, and it's of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, using characters from both anime and videogames. I've had this idea rattling around in my head for the last few weeks and finally decided to give it a shot! Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Character List:**

Shad-O Jinn: Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic X)

Obi-Tails Kenobi: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X)

Queen Blaze Catidala: Blaze The Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

Silver Skywalker: Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

Amy Skywalker: Amy Rose (Sonic X)

Yugda: Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Senator Hamstertine/Darth Insidious: Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel (Stitch!)

Governor Darien Tuxedo: Darien (Sailor Moon)

Captain Gokuka: Goku (Dragonball Z)

Guilmon Binks: Guilmon (Digimon Tamers)

C-GLI: Glide EXE. (MegaMan: NT Warrior)

R2-PI: Pikachu (Pokemon)

Supreme Chancellor Moon: Serena (Sailor Moon)

Boss Zhuqiao: Zhuqiaomon (Digimon Tamers)

Eggo: Doctor Eggman (Sonic X)

Darth Rogue: Rouge the Bat (Sonic X)

SeKeithzba: Bandit Keith (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Captain Renapals: Renamon (Digimon Tamers)

Viceroy Cyber Gunray: 000/Cyber (Stitch!)

Kril-lini-Mundi: Krillin (Dragonball Z)

Senator James Dod: James (Pokemon)

Duke Olie: Duke Devlin (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Queen's Decoy: Delcatty (Pokemon)

Trunks Windu: Trunks (Dragonball Z)

Reuben Haako: 625/Reuben (Stitch!)

Delia: Delia Ketchum (Pokemon)

Ashster: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Brock: Himself (Pokemon)

Mistee: Misty Waterflower (Pokemon)

Tracey: Himself (Pokemon)

Twin-headed announcer: Koji and Koichi (Digimon Frontier)

Bowser the Hutt: Bowser (Mario Bros. series)

Senator Kouya of Malastare: Kouya Marino (Crush Gear Turbo)

Battle Droids: Themselves

Droidekkas/Destroyers: Themselves

* * *

A Long Time Ago in a Fictional Galaxy Far, Far Away...

Conflict has hit the AniGame Republic hard, and the most popular trade routes are having rough times.

In an attempt to "solve" everything, the Trog Trade Federation have blockaded the small planet of Naboo.

As the Republic deals with the matter at hand, the Supreme Chancellor of the AniGame Republic, Chancellor Moon, has secretly recruited two members of the Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice, to go to Naboo to try to talk to the Trogs...

* * *

The space around Naboo isn't pretty at the moment. It's mostly because of the Trog Trade Federation ships blocking entry to the planet. This may soon change, though since an AniGame Republic ship is approaching the blockade.

Inside the ship, the captain and co-pilot fly towards the main space station of the blockade. Near them are two figures wearing cloaks and hoods covering their faces. One of the figures speaks to the captain.  
"Captain." said the figure.  
"Yes sir?" asked the captain back.  
"Hail the Viceroy's station and inform him that we wish to board as soon as possible."  
The captain nodded and puts in a hail command to the station the ship is going to. An image appears on the communications screen. On it is the control room of the station, inluding the Trog Trade Federation Viceroy, Cyber Gunray, a black Trog with parts of his body replaced by cybernetic ones.  
"Gaba? What youga want?" the Viceroy asked impatiently.  
"With all due respect, Viceroy, the Supreme Chancellor's ambassadors wish to speak to you." said the captain.  
"Ih! Go right ahead. This blockade is perfectly legal. I'll speak to whomever the Supreme Chancellor sends my way."  
Now allowed to board, the Republic ship heads for the station's docking bay.

* * *

In the docking bay, Battle Droids, robot fighters for the Trog Trade Federation, are on guard or patrol. The ship soon lands. The cloaked figures come out and are greeted by a butler robot.  
"Hello. I am the Viceroy's butler bot; TC-14. This way, please." said the butler bot.  
The two figures followed the robot down a hallway to a waiting room with a circular table in it.  
"Please wait here. My master will speak to you shortly." said the robot as it left.  
Once the robot is gone, the figures remove their hoods. One of the figures is a black hedgehog with red eyes, white gloves with power inhibitor rings on them, rocket shoes, emerald shaped white fur on his chest and red stripes on his quills. The other one is a yellow fox with blue eyes, white gloves, red and white shoes and two tails. They are Jedi Shad-O Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Tails Kenobi.  
"I have a bad feeling about this place." said Obi-Tails Kenobi concerned.  
"Calm yourself. I don't sense anything wrong." said Shad-O Jinn calmly.  
"It's nothing to do with the mission. I sense something elsewhere... Something elusive."  
"Just keep your focus on the here and now, where it belongs."  
Obi-Tails is still concerned. "But Master Yugda said I should be mindful of the future!"  
"Let's just concentrate on the present. Be mindful of the living Force, my young apprentice."  
"Understood."  
The two go to a nearby window and look at the planet Naboo itself.  
"Do you think Cyber is going to listen to the Chancellor's demands?" Obi-Tails asked.  
"In my opinion, most Trogs are cowardly and stupid. The negotiations will be short." insisted Shad-O.

* * *

In the control room of the Trade Federation ship, the Trogs themselves are at work, apparently unconcerned about anything. The only ones concerned are the Viceroy and his fellow Trog Reuben Haako.  
"Gaba?! What did you just say?!" asked Cyber in shock.  
"I believe the ambassadors to be Jedi Knights." replied the butler robot.  
"I knew it. They're here to force some sorta settlement on us." Reuben said with an 'I told you so' look towards Cyber.  
"Reuben, distract those Jedi while I tell Lord Insidious about this development." Cyber ordered.  
Reuben spits out some of the sandwich he was eating in horror.  
"ARE YOU NUTS?! These are Jedi you're talkin' about! Send the droid, stupid!" Reuben shouted.

* * *

The butler robot returns to where the Jedi are waiting with drinks for the guests.  
"Why is this taking so long?" asked Obi-Tails in suspicion.  
"I don't know. Although I am beginning to sense a lot of fear and hostility on this ship." said Shad-O with a frown.

* * *

Back in the control room, Cyber is facing a hologram of the one the Trog Trade Federation is allied with, a dark figure with a cloak and hood that covers his face. When he speaks, he sends shivers down the Trogs' spines. If he has a face, Cyber isn't sure he wants to see it.  
"What is it, Viceroy?" boomed Darth Insidious.  
"This so-called scheme of yours has failed!" yelled Reuben before the Viceroy can say anything. "It may have gone smoothly so far, but now we've got Jedi to be worried about!"  
Darth Insidious scowled.  
"So it would appear. Viceroy, I don't want this Trog scum in my sight again." hissed the dark figure.  
He means Reuben, who frowns and leaves. Cyber watched him leave and continued to listen to Insidious.  
"This turn of events is most unexpected. We shall start now. Send down your troops." continued the dark fiend.  
"My lord, is that legal?" Cyber asked.  
"I will make it legal."  
"And... the Jedi?"  
"The Chancellor was a fool to bring them into this. Kill them immediately!"

* * *

The pilots didn't have time to put up their shields when they saw a blast of energy coming their way. One blast is all it takes to stop them from getting away.

The pilots' deaths don't go unnoticed as the Jedi feel it in the Force, jump up and draw their lightsabers, surprising the butler robot in the process. No sooner had this happened than some green smoke came into the room.  
"Gas!" exclaimed Shad-O. The Trogs are planning to make the Jedi suffocate. Quickly, the Jedi hold their breaths and wait.

Outside the conference room, Battle Droids arrive with their weapons drawn. Cyber's hologram appears.  
"They should be dead by now. Dispose of their corpses." Cyber said.  
The hologram disappears while the leader of the group of Battle Droids opens the door. Green gas comes out of the room while the group aims their weapons. Something comes out of the room: the butler robot.  
"Oh! Excuse me." the butler robot says as it leaves.  
"Check it out, Corporal. We'll cover you." ordered the Battle Droid leader.  
"Roger-roger." nodded the Battle Droid.  
Two flashes of light suddenly appear, alarming the Battle Droids.  
"Uh-oh! Blast 'em!" ordered the Battle Droid leader.  
But none of the robots get the chance to fire as Shad-O and Obi-Tails run out of the room, cutting down the Battle Droids.

* * *

Back in the control room, alarms were blaring everywhere.  
"Now what?" Cyber asked in surprise.  
"The Jedi are escaping!" explained a nearby Trog.  
"Ever fought a Jedi?" asked Reuben.  
"No, and I have no intention of doing so! Close the control room's doors!" Cyber ordered.  
"That won't keep them out." remarked Reuben as the doors to the control room shut.  
"I want Droidekkas down here, now!" ordered Cyber.  
"This is gonna hurt." mumbled Reuben, chowing down on a sandwich as he watches the Jedi heading to the control room on nearby monitors.

* * *

Back in the hallway, the two Jedi destroy more Battle Droids as they advance to the control room. Obi-Tails holds up his hand and knocks a bunch of Battle Droids into the wall. Shad-O gets to the control room's door and uses his lightsaber to start cutting a hole through it.

* * *

Inside the control room, the Trog leaders look worried as sparks come from the door Shad-O is cutting through.  
"Close the blast doors!" Cyber shouted in a panic.  
The blast doors shut over the control room door.

* * *

Outside, Shad-O notices this and, thinking quickly, begins to press harder.

* * *

Back in the control room, Cyber and Reuben are shocked as the blast doors are starting to glow from the heat of Shad-O's lightsaber blade.  
"I knew that wouldn't stop them!" exclaimed Reuben.  
Sure enough, chunks of metal are beginning to melt away.  
"This isn't possible!" Cyber shouted.  
"Where are those Droidekkas?!" asked Reuben.

Soon three robots that looked like advanced versions of the Battle Droids roll down the hall at high speeds. They stopped and transformed into battle mode.  
"Master, Destroyers!" Obi-Tails shouted.  
Shad-O sees this and quickly stands next to his apprentice to get ready to defend. The Droidekkas fired away, making the Jedi block with their lightsabers. Any attempt to send the bolts back results in shields protecting the droids.  
"Their shields are too strong to penetrate!" Obi-Tails shouted as he blocks the attack.  
"We can't defeat them at this point in time! Let's get going!" Shad-O said.  
Using remarkable speed, the Jedi make their retreat, with the Droidekkas in hot pursuit.

* * *

In the control room, the Trog leaders look pleased as they watch their enemies fleeing on the monitors.  
"They're no match for our Droidekkas." Cyber said.  
"I'm starting to agree." Reuben remarked. He looked at the monitors and to his surprise, the Jedi are gone. "Where'd they go?!"  
"Sir, they went up the ventilation shaft!" reported a Trog.

* * *

In the main launch bay, the Jedi crawled out of the shaft they used to escape the Droidekkas. As they jumped to the floor, they see robots being loaded into ships.  
"More Battle Droids?" asked Shad-O puzzled.  
"There must be thousands of them!" Obi-Tails observed.  
"We now know that something's not right and Naboo is involved. We must somehow get down there, warn the people of Naboo, and inform Chancellor Moon about this. I suggest that we each get on a landing craft and meet up on the planet itself."  
"Well, you were right about one thing." Obi-Tails said. Shad-O looked at his apprentice with a puzzled expression as Obi-Tails smirked. "The negotiations WERE short."  
Shad-O rolled his eyes and groaned.

* * *

_**Back in the control room...**_

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the planet." said a Trog.  
As Cyber and Reuben watched, an image of the Queen of Naboo appeared on the viewing screen. She is a purple anthropomorphic cat in fire-proof clothing.  
"It's Queen Catidala herself!" Reuben said in amusement.  
"So it is." chuckled Cyber. He turned to the Queen on the viewing screen. "To what do we owe this honor?"  
"Viceroy, your blockade ends now." Queen Catidala said sternly.  
"Oh really?"  
"I have been informed that Chancellor Moon's ambassadors are on your ship right now and are going to negotiate a settlement."  
"Ambassadors? What ambassadors? If there were any ambassadors here, I would've negotiated with them by now." lied Cyber.  
The Queen shows a bit of surprise at this. Still, she is suspicious...  
"Beware, Viceroy. Your Federation has gone much too far this time." Queen Catidala warned.  
"We wouldn't do anything without approval from the Senate." Cyber said with a hidden smirk.  
The Queen frowns. "We'll see."  
With that, the image of the Queen leaves the viewing screen. Reuben is concerned.  
"The Senate isn't going to..." Reuben starts to say but Cyber cuts him off.  
"Never mind that now!" said Cyber.  
"Do you think she expects an attack?"  
"I don't know! But we'd better begin jamming any transmissions they send or receive!"

In the throne room on Naboo, the Queen, having finished her conversation with the Viceroy, has contacted the Senator of Naboo, Senator Hamstertine. As her handmaidens, fellow governor, and captain of the guard watch, Queen Catidala informs Hamstertine of what's happened. The senator is surprised.  
"The negotiations didn't start because the ambassadors aren't there? How could this be true? Chancellor Moon assured me that the ambassadors did arrive!" Suddenly the hologram of Hamstertine begins to break up. "But...you...I'll..." The hologram breaks up and disappears before the senator could finish.  
"Senator Hamstertine!" said the Queen. She turned to her captain. "What's happening?"  
"Check all comm frequencies." Captain Gokuka told one of his soldiers.  
Governor Darien Tuxedo frowned.  
"A communication breakdown can mean only one thing: invasion!" said the governor.  
The Queen frowns.  
"The Trogs wouldn't dare go THAT far." said Queen Catidala  
"Yeah. A few words from us and they could kiss their Federation goodbye!" agreed Gokuka. "For now, we've got to rely on negotiations."  
Governor Tuxedo stared in disbelief. "Negotiations? We've lost all communications! And what about the Chancellor's ambassadors? Where are they?"  
"Your Highness, this is serious. If they do invade, we won't be able to defend ourselves against the robot armies." Gokuka informed the queen.  
The Queen frowned. "I will not do anything that will bring about war."

* * *

Six large spacecraft came out of the Trog Trade Federation ship and headed straight towards Naboo itself. On the planet, each ship lands in a nearby swamp to avoid early detection. The armies left their ships and begin the process of invasion. One of the Battle Droid leaders looks over at the robot army while speaking to Cyber and Reuben via hologram.  
"We couldn't find the Jedi on the ship. It's possible that they've stowed away in your landing crafts." informed Reuben.  
"If they're down here sir, we'll find them." said the Battle Droid with determination.  
"Be cautious. They're not to be underestimated." said Cyber.

One of the tanks begins rampaging through the forest, sending animals and Shad-O running. The animals run in a panic while Shad-O runs to avoid being trampled on.  
Up ahead, a red dinosaur-like Digimon is looking around, confused as to what's going on. He soon spots the tank. He screams in panic and runs around trying to escape. When that didn't work, he grabbed Shad-O.  
"Let go of me!" protested Shad-O.  
The Digimon didn't and ended up knocking both of them down. The tank goes over them and goes on ahead. When things are quiet and the tank is gone, both figures got up. Shad-O walks away. The Digimon sighed in relief and goes after him.  
"You saved my life! I love you!" said the Digimon happily.  
"You almost got both of us killed! Are you brainless?" asked Shad-O annoyed.  
"I can speak, can't I?"  
"The ability to speak doesn't make a being intelligent. Now leave me alone!" Shad-O told him.  
"No, I'll stay! My name is Guilmon Binks! I'm your humble servant now that you've saved me!" protested the digimon.  
"Life debts aren't my bag of chips."  
"But my gods demand it! This life debt is a requirement!"  
Suddenly yelling is heard. The two turned and see Obi-Tails getting chased by a Battle Droid on a hovercraft firing on him. Guilmon freaks out again.  
"Get down!" yelled Shad-O as he pushes Guilmon down. Two more bolts are fired at Obi-Tails but Shad-O deflects them back at the Battle Droid, hitting it and sending it exploding into a tree. Obi-Tails is relieved.  
"Thanks for that." remarked Obi-Tails.  
Guilmon, on the other hand, gets up and smiles.  
"You saved me again, tamer!" said Guilmon happily.  
"Who's this?" asked Obi-Tails.  
"A local. Let's get going before more Battle Droids show up." said Shad-O.  
As the Jedi turned to get going, Guilmon gets scared.  
"More? Did you say there's more?!" yelped Guilmon. He goes after the Jedi.  
"Ex-CUSE me! The safest place to go is Digimon City. It's where I grew up, after all! It's a hidden underwater city!"  
The Jedi stopped and turned to Guilmon.  
"City?" asked Shad-O. "Can you take us there?"  
Guilmon got nervous. Sure, the city would be safe for the Jedi, but for him...  
"On second thought, no. Not really." Guilmon said.  
"Why not?"  
"This is embarassing, but... I was banished from there! The bosses will do terrible things to me if I go back!"  
A noise is heard. Shad-O turns Guilmon's attention to it.  
"Hear that?" asked Shad-O. Guilmon nodded. "That is the sound of MANY terrible things heading this way."  
"If they catch us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion!" explained Obi-Tails.  
That's enough to change the poor Digimon's mind.  
"Good point. This way!" said Guilmon as he led the Jedi in the right direction.

The Jedi follow Guilmon until they reach the edge of a lake.  
"So when you said that the city was underwater, you meant it." said Shad-O amused.  
"Right, we need to go underwater to go there." Guilmon said. The two Jedi then take out small breating apparatuses as the Digimon continues. "Though I think I should warn you that the locals don't like outsiders so don't be surprised if you aren't welcomed."  
"Don't worry; this hasn't exactly been our day for warm welcomes." Obi-Tails said with a shrug.  
Guilmon laughed nervously then jumped into the lake. The Jedi go in after him.

The Jedi swim behind Guilmon who is guiding them to the city itself. They swim past the underwater life. Soon they come upon a city that is obviously Digimon City itself. The three swim towards it. Guilmon enters using the portal on the city's side. The Jedi follow.  
As the three arrived, the Jedi look amazed at the city itself and its natives. They are even more amazed to see that they dry off instantly. But their amazement didn't last when, as Guilmon predicted, the Digimon City citizens see them, gasp, and whisper to each other. The three walked forward but were stopped by guards holding electric poles while riding on ugly looking creatures. One of them, the captain most likely who looks like a female fox, goes up to them.  
"Hold it right there!" yelled the captain.  
"Hey, Captain Renapals! It's great to see you again!" Guilmon said cheerfully to the captain.  
Captain Renapals groaned. "Not again! I'm taking you three to the bosses! You're in deep trouble this time, Guilmon!"  
Guilmon groans. One of the guards zaps him with a pole making the poor Digimon jump back.  
"Aw, nuts!" Guilmon yelped.

The guards take the three to the bosses' board room. The Jedi are standing before the bosses while their friend Guilmon is held by nearby guards. One of the bosses, a phoenix-like Digimon, speaks to them.  
"I am Boss Zhuqiao. You cannot be here! You are intruders in this place!" the Digimon shouted.  
Shad-O then spoke. "The robot army of the Trog Trade Federation is going to invade the Naboo. You must help us warn them."  
"We do not like the Naboo. They think they are so much smarter than us. They think they are stronger, as well!"  
"Sir, you don't understand!" pleaded Obi-Tails. "The robots will come for you once they take control of the surface!"  
"I would like to see them attempt to locate us! We will offer no assisstance!"  
"But you and the Naboo are connected. When one falls, the others goes with them."  
"We will _not_ help you!"  
Shad-O knew talking to him is pointless so he decides to make the Jedi's exit. He waves a hand to plant a suggestion in Boss Zhuqiao's mind. "Then let us leave."  
"You may leave."  
"We'll need a ride to get to the Naboo."  
"You may use one of our D-Arcos. So you know, the fastest way to get to the Naboo is through... the planet's core! Now go!"  
"Thank you."  
Obi-Tails looked puzzled as he and his master begin to leave.  
"Any idea what a D-Arco is?" asked Obi-Tails.  
"A transport, hopefully." Shad-O answered.  
"Hey, don't leave me here!" The Jedi stop and see Guilmon getting nervous because he is going to get punished soon. "I don't want to be punished! It isn't nice!"  
Shad-O sighs. Guilmon is going to get into trouble because Shad-O and Obi-Tails insisted on him taking them to the city. If only there were a way to help him.  
"Master, we don't have time to hang around here!" Obi-Tails said, interrupting his thoughts.  
Shad-O smiles as he got an idea.  
"Obi-Tails, we'll need someone to guide us." Lou-Gon answered.  
"You can't mean..."  
Ignoring Obi-Tails' skepticism, Shad-O walks back to Boss Zhuqiao.  
"Tell me, Boss Zhuqiao. What will happen to Guilmon Binks, here?" asked Shad-O.  
"He shall be severely punished for trespassing here during his banishment!" Boss Zhuqiao answered.  
Guilmon looks downcast now. Shad-O knew he must help his friend now.  
"A short time ago, I saved Guilmon's life. So in other words, your gods have given him to me via a life debt. So let him go." Shad-O pointed out.  
"Guilmon, is this true?" Boss Zhuqiao asked.  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Begone with him!" said Boss Zhuqiao.  
The guards reluctantly release Guilmon, who happily goes over to his friends who are turning to leave.  
"I'm free! Let's go, guys. We're better off dying at the core than here!"

* * *

Shad-O, Obi-Tails, and Guilmon leave the city via the D-Arco, which looks like a very large version of a handheld device, except built to house people instead of circuitry. It's transportation nevertheless, so it works. They begin to head for the planet's core.  
"This is creepy." mumbled Guilmon nervously from where he's at. He brightens up again. "Ooh, Remoraid!" he grins.  
Obi-Tails, who is at the wheel while his master is in the back, speaks to their guide."Why were you banished to begin with, Guilmon?"  
"It's a long story, but the short form is that I'm... Clumsy!"  
"You were banished because you were clumsy?"  
"That's saying it nicely!"  
Unknown to the three in the D-Arco however, a dark shape notices them and begins to follow.  
"I tried to make Guilmon Bread as a gift for the Bosses, and I realised too late that instead of putting strawberry jam in it, I'd put chili sauce by accident! And so, because of the many scorched mouths created by my bread, I was banished." Guilmon finished.  
Suddenly a crash is heard. Shad-O looked and sees a big fish sticking its tongue on the D-Arco and trying to eat them. Guilmon panics while Obi-Tails tries to get free. It appears to be a losing battle, until a bigger monster appears and bites into the attacker, forcing it to let go of the D-Arco. The vehicle, with the three in it, speeds off while the attacker's predator has its meal.  
"There's always a bigger fish." mumbled Shad-O. He spots an entrance in the core up ahead. "Turn here, Obi-Tails."  
Obi-Tails obeyed as he steers the D-Arco into the core.

Back on the Trog Trade Federation station, Darth Insidious looks pleased as the leaders reported to him.  
"The invasion is going well, Lord Insidious." explains Cyber.  
"Very good. The Senate is a bit busy as of now. By the time they realise what's going on, they will have no choice but to allow you control of Naboo." Darth Insidious said with a smirk.  
"The Queen thinks the Senate can help. How somebody like her got into office, I'll never understand."  
"She's young and foolish. Don't worry about any difficulties with her. You have done well, Viceroy."  
As Darth Insidious' form fades away, Reuben looks worried.  
"When 're ya gonna tell him about the missing Jedi?" asked Reuben.  
"Let's worry about this first. We'll deal with the Jedi later." snapped Cyber.

As the Jedi and their friend travel through the core in their D-Arco, suddenly the vehicle begins to lose power. The lights for the D-Arco went out.  
"We're losing power!" Obi-Tails said.  
"Oh no! We're gonna die in here!" panicked Guilmon while Obi-Tails gets to work.  
"Knock it off. We're not in trouble yet." said Shad-O calmly.  
"What do you mean 'Yet'? There's monsters out there, we're stuck in here, and we have no power! WHEN WILL YOU THINK WE'RE IN TROUBLE?!"  
"Power's back." announced Obi-Tails.  
The lights came back... and a big monster is right before them.  
"Monster's back!" screamed Guilmon.  
The monster is surprised. It's enough for the D-Arco to turn around and make an escape with the monster pursuing them. Guilmon keeps screaming. Shad-O sighs and puts one hand on him, putting the Digimon to sleep.  
"Relax, idiot." Shad-O told him.  
Just as the D-Arco found the exit out of the tunnel, the big monster from before reappears, waiting to get them. Guilmon woke up just in time to scream like crazy again. Fortunately the D-Arco narrowly avoids the monster's teeth in time. So like last time, the monster that was pursuing them out of the tunnel is now the next course for the big monster to eat as the thing chows down on it. Meanwhile, the D-Arco slips away.  
"I see light. Head for it." Shad-O said, pointing to light at the surface.

* * *

The Jedi were too late to warn the Naboo as the Trogs' robot army arrived at the capital first. Very few expected it, and robots soon began raiding the place, capturing citizens, and forcing the guards to surrender. Even the Queen who looked out the window at this, knew it was pointless to do anything.  
Cyber and Reuben came out of a transport inside the city. One of the Battle Droid leaders comes up to them.  
"Sir, we have captured the palace and the Queen." The Battle Droid leader informed them.  
"Victory at last." Cyber said with a smirk.

* * *

_**A while later...**_

The Queen, who looks different for some reason, Governor Tuxedo, her handmaidens (one of them looks very familiar but new), Captain Gokuka, and four Naboo guards are held at gunpoint by the Battle Droids as they are being led by Cyber himself.  
"Do you honestly expect the Senate to let you get away with this, you fiend?!" Governor Tuxedo says angrily.  
"Not really, but we'll sign a treaty with the Naboo to allow us stay here." replied Cyber with a smirk.  
"I won't give in to your demands, Viceroy. You'll be killed long before a treaty can be written up!" snapped the Queen.  
"Hah! Once you see how your subjects are being treated, you won't have a choice!" Cyber turns to a Battle Droid leader. "Commander, process them."  
"Yes sir. Lieutenant, take them to camp four." The Battle Droid leader said to one of its teammates.  
"Roger-roger."  
The leader then forces the group, except for Cyber, out of the palace.

As the captured group is being led to the camp by 10 Battle Droids, they are unaware that three beings in the shadows are sneaking across a nearby walkway. That is until two of them jump out and quickly activate their lightsabers, attacking the Battle Droids. Another one, a dinosaur-like Digimon, tries to jump but trips and falls to the ground.  
The Battle Droids are cut down until only the leader is left. Shad-O uses the Force to knock it back, destroying it.  
"We've got to move. They're probably on to us by now!" informed Shad-O.  
"Get their weapons." ordered Captain Gokuka.  
The guards seize the Battle Droids' weapons and begin to follow the Jedi and the others. Guilmon gets up and follows.

The group managed to hide between two buildings for long enough to have a conversation.  
"Your highness, we're Chancellor Moon's ambassadors." informed Shad-O.  
"Your negotiations didn't work out too well!" complained Governor Tuxedo.  
"We never got a chance to start them. Listen, we've got to inform the Republic about this at once."  
"We can't. They're jamming our communications." Captain Gokuka pointed out.  
_'The Federation really don't want any interference.'_ Shad-O thought. He speaks up. "Where are the transports?"  
"Follow me." Captain Gokuka said, pointing towards the hangars.  
The captain led the group to a hangar where the ships are being kept. Inside, a group of pilots are being held captive by Battle Droids.  
"Looks like there's too many of them in there," Captain Gokuka pointed out.  
"We'll deal with them." Shad-O then turned to the Queen. "Listen, you must come to Coruscant with us."  
"And abandon my citizens to cowards who will make them slaves? I refuse!" The queen protested.  
"They will kill you if you stay."  
"They can't do that!" protested Governor Tuxedo.  
"He's right. They need her to sign their treaty so they can be here legally." Captain Gokuka agreed.  
"Your highness, there must be a reason for the Federation's move here. I have a feeling that they may try to kill you even if you sign their treaty." Shad-O told the Queen.  
This gives Tuxedo second thoughts.  
"He's right. It's best to leave. Senator Hamstertine will need your help." Governor Tuxedo said, nodding.  
"We'll have trouble getting through their blockade, though. It's quite risky." Captain Gokuka said.  
The Queen paused to think then turned to her handmaidens, mostly the new one.  
"Either choice will represent a great danger to us all." said the Queen.  
"We'll be brave, your highness." said the new girl, an anthro cat that looks suspiciously like her queen.  
"We'd better leave while we still can." Shad-O said.  
The Queen turned back to the Jedi. "Then I'll go before the Senate."

The group, minus Governor Tuxedo and two handmaidens who have chosen to stay behind to help out as much as they can, head into the hangar. They head to the captured pilots and a big silver ship.  
"Those pilots need to be freed so we can get out of here." Captain Gokuka pointed out.  
"Let us handle that." Obi-Tails said.  
The group heads for the pilots and Battle Droids. One of the Droids holds up a hand.  
"Halt." ordered the Battle Droid.  
"I need those pilots freed so that I can take these people to Coruscant." Shad-O requested.  
"Where are you taking them?"  
"Coruscant, you idiot."  
"'Coruscant'? That doesn't compute." The Battle Droid said. The robot paused then realised something. "Uh, wait. You're under arrest!"  
The Jedi quickly take their lightsabers out and attack the Battle Droids, making sure none of them can fire back.  
"Get going!" Shad-O ordered the pilots.  
The pilots got up and make the run for the ship along with the other people in the group. Once all the Battle Droids have been destroyed, the Jedi head into the ship. The ship, once everyone is on board, lifts off and heads out of the hangar.

The ship itself leaves Naboo and is heading towards the blockade. In the cockpit, a pilot named Duke Olie is piloting the ship. Shad-O is nearby.  
"There's the blockade." informed Duke Olie.  
Obi-Tails takes Guilmon to a room of the ship.  
"Stay here and don't get into trouble." Obi-Tails ordered.  
Obi-Tails leaves. Guilmon looks around and sees that he's in the hold where the droids are. The droids are mostly R2 units but one of them stands out: a strange droid that looks like a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt.  
"Hello." Guilmon said.  
The mouse-like droid turns and salutes.

* * *

The Naboo spacecraft meanwhile finds itself being fired at by the Trog Trade Federation ships. One of the blasts hits the ship.  
"Our shield generator has been hit!" Duke yelled out.  
In the droid hold, Guilmon jumps as the droids, including the mouse-like one, activate and head into an airlock in the back. Guilmon looked amazed as they shoot out, the last one being the mouse-like droid. Outside, the droids begin working on fixing the shield generator.  
As the droids try to work, they keep getting blasted into space. Obi-Tails, who is looking at their work via a monitor, is concerned.  
"We're losing droids, fast!" Obi-Tails said.  
"They've got to get the shield generator working!" Captain Gokuka yelled over the noise.  
"Too late. The shields are gone." Duke said gravely. "I'd try some moves but we may not get out of here in one piece."

Soon the droids are blasted until there is only one left: the mouse-like droid. The droid looks from its work to the Trog Trade Federation ship blocking the Naboo ship's way out. It made a decision. It stops its work and turns to the ship. Its cheeks begin sparking and arcing electricity. It then sends a HUGE bolt of lightning at the Trog Trade Federation ship. Soon the enemy ship is knocked down.  
Inside the cockpit, everyone is amazed. But they're happy anyway.  
"That little droid did it!" Duke said.  
The mouse-like droid "Pika"s as it heads back inside the ship. The Naboo spacecraft soon leaves the blockade and Naboo space.

Although they escaped capture and/or destruction, they aren't out of the woods yet.  
"Great, our hyper drive generator's has been hit." Duke said discovering a new problem. "We don't have enough power to get to Coruscant."  
"In that case, we have to find a place to land. Somewhere the Trogs won't find us." Shad-O said.  
"I think I've found something, master." Obi-Tails said pointing to a planet on the monitor. "A planet called Tatooine. The Trogs aren't controlling that place and it's so small and out of the way that nobody could find us there."  
"You sure that place is safe?" asked the guard captain in doubt.  
"Positive. Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts." Shad-O said nodding.  
"Are you out of your mind? The Hutts are gangsters! Who knows what could happen if they find the Queen!"  
"They'd torture her or make her into a slave no doubt. But luckily, they're not looking for her. That's the advantage we need."  
Captain Gokuka is still in doubt.

* * *

In a special throne room of the ship, the ship's rescuer is being congratulated.  
"And using its in-built energy release system, this R2 unit saved us from destruction." Captain Gokuka explains, referring to the mouse-like droid.  
"Well then, it's to be commended. What is its number?" asked the Queen.  
Captain Gokuka reaches over and removes the dirt off the program number listed on the droid.  
"R2-PI, your majesty." said the captain. **_(A/N: If you didn't read the character list, R2-PI is Pikachu.)_**  
"Thank you R2-PI for saving us," The Queen then turned to the new handmaiden. "Blaze!"  
"Yes, your highness?" asked the handmaiden.  
"Clean the droid up. It deserves our gratitude."  
The handmaiden nods. The Queen turns her attention back to the captain. "Continue."  
Shad-O, who is in the conversation as well, steps forward.  
"Queen Catidala, our hyperdrive was wrecked during our escape so we're going to a planet called Tatooine to repair it. We'll be safe there because the Trogs don't operate there." explains Shad-O.  
"I still don't think it's a good idea! The Hutts rule that planet. I don't agree with the Jedi on this." Captain Gokuka pointed out.

* * *

Guilmon Binks is getting bored. Ever since the escape, he is allowed to leave the droid hold now. But no one, not even the Jedi, want to play with him. And no matter where he goes, he gets scolded and told not to touch anything. Is there anyone on the ship who isn't going to yell at him?  
Guilmon enters a room where a handmaiden is cleaning the same droid that saved the ship earlier. Maybe she won't yell at him...  
"Hi!" Guilmon said cheerfully. The handmaiden is startled upon his entrance. "Sorry."  
The handmaiden smiled. "That's okay. If you want to stay, you can. I won't toss you out."  
"Great!" said the Digimon happily. Finally, someone who won't yell at him. "My name is Guilmon Binks! Who are you?"  
"My name is Blaze Cat." The handmaiden looks at SpongeBob carefully. "You're a Digimon, right?"  
"Yep!"  
"So why are you here? I thought the citizens of Digimon City didn't want anything to do with us."  
"Well one day I was walking around, banished from home, having fun. Then big robots appeared. I got scared. I grabbed onto that Jedi person, and next thing I know, I'm here." Guilmon looks shaken up. "I was super-duper scared!"  
R2-PI makes some beeping noises.

* * *

In a conference onboard the Trog Trade Federation Ship, Cyber and Reuben look nervous as they are talking to the hologram of Darth Insidious again.  
"So, has the Queen signed the treaty yet?" The evil Sith lord asks impatiently.  
"Uh..." said the two Trogs at once.  
The Sith lord frowned. "That 'uh' isn't a good thing. Explain yourselves."  
"Well, the Queen seems to have hidden herself. One Naboo spacecraft escaped through the blockade, as well."  
"The Queen was on the spacecraft?"  
Cyber is shocked. "How did you..."  
"You just told me." said Darth Insidious with a frown. "I want that treaty signed!"  
"My lord; they got away before our radar could hone in on them! They will be impossible to find!"  
Darth Insidious chuckles evilly. "Not for the Sith."  
Suddenly another figure appeared making the Trogs even more nervous. This figure is a female bat with purple wings and ice blue eyes with alien glyphs tattooed all over her face and hands.  
"Viceroy, allow me to introduce my apprentice, Darth Rogue. She'll find your missing ship." said Darth Insidious.  
The apprentice, Darth Rogue, smirks evilly as the hologram disappears. The Trogs are shaken.  
"This is getting out of hand. There are two of them now!" Cyber said.  
"I knew we shouldn't have bargained with him." agrees Reuben.  
Cyber nodded. At least finding the ship is no longer his responsibility. All he has to do is wait and hope that Darth Rogue will recapture the Queen.  
The question is, what will the Jedi do when they learn of the Sith?

* * *

_**(A/N: It would appear that the Sith have entered the fray. Will the Jedi and their allies survive this new threat? And when they reach Tatooine, what will they find there? And next chapter; Shad-O discovers a certain someone who is going to have a destiny, a dark one.)**_

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Naboo spacecraft soon reached its destination: the desert planet of Tatooine.  
With the exception of a few small cities and some simple buildings, the planet isn't much to look at.  
"Well; here it is: Tatooine." Obi-Tails observed.  
Duke speaks up. "There's a spaceport here. It'll be good place to find the parts we need."  
"Land near the outskirts so we don't draw attention to ourselves." Shad-O instructed.  
Nodding, Duke flies the ship down to the planet. The ship lands in a desert near the aforementioned spaceport.

Once they landed, the Jedi tried to make repairs to the hyperdrive. They didn't get very far, though.  
"Duke's right. We'll need a new hyperdrive after all." Obi-Tails said in frustration.  
"I'll head into town." Shad-O said.  
Suddenly, the Jedi felt something in the Force.  
"Obi-Tails, do you sense that?" Shad-O asked.  
"I do. What could it be?" Obi-Tails replied.  
"I'm not sure. Now listen; while I'm away, make sure nobody sends any transmissions. Be very mindful, my apprentice."  
"Yes, master. I will be on guard at all times."

Shad-O leaves the spacecraft to head into town. He brings two travelers with him: R2-PI because it has the hologram of the parts they need and Guilmon so that he can keep an eye on the Digimon so that Guilmon doesn't get himself in trouble again.

They had barely walked a few metres from the ship when a voice yelled out.  
"Wait up!"  
The three turned and saw Captain Gokuka running up to them. The handmaiden, Blaze, is with him.  
The Queen orders you to take Blaze, her handmaiden, with you." Captain Gokuka explained.  
"The Queen isn't in charge at the moment. Besides, a spaceport is no place for someone like Blaze." Shad-O said sternly.  
"The Queen _WISHES_ it. She's curious about the planet." Captain Gokuka said insistently.  
Shad-O sighed. "Fine, I'll respect the Queen's wishes. I still don't think letting Blaze come is a good idea."  
The captain nodded and went back to the Naboo spacecraft. The group, Blaze now with them, continued their walk to the spaceport.

The four have reached the spaceport itself: Mos Espa, a port for hiding criminals and many illegal activities. Blaze looked around as they walked.  
"This place is obviously a haven for those who want to hide." Shad-O commented.  
"Like us?" suggested Blaze.  
"Yes."  
R2-PI rolls alongside them. It rolls around something smelly but Guilmon didn't notice as he looks around nervously.  
"This place is creepy." mumbled Guilmon. He steps in what R2-PI rolled around and yelps.  
"Ugh! Icky, icky goo!"  
The four, as Guilmon tries to wipe off the 'goo' on the ground, walk on until they reach a part of the town which is a junk market.  
"Let's try one of the smaller ones." suggested Shad-O.  
Taking the Jedi's suggestion, they head to a shop with broken down parts up front.

Inside the shop, a large egg-shaped man with goggles on his head and a big brown moustache is working on a piece of machinery with a wrench. Upon the group's entrance, he looks up, throws his wrench away and walks over.  
"Welcome to my shop!" the man said with a weird smile. "I am Eggo! What do you need?"  
"We're looking for parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." explained Shad-O.  
"Ah yes, Nubian! We got parts for that in this morning!" Eggo turns to the back. "Kid! Get in here!"  
"This mouse-like droid here should have the hologram of the parts my ship needs."  
Soon a young hedgehog runs in from the junkyard out back. He is a silver-furred hedgehog who is 9 years old and wearing tattered clothing.  
"Where were you!?" Eggo yelled at the hedgehog.  
"I was cleaning out the bins!" the hedgehog protested.  
"Just keep an eye on the shop while I help this guy!" snapped Eggo. He then turned to Shad-O. "Follow me."  
Shad-O nodded but before he followed Eggo, he turned to Guilmon.  
"Don't touch anything. I am NOT someone who appreciates the 'You break it, you buy it' rule." Shad-O said with a scowl.  
Shad-O and R2-PI follow Eggo. Guilmon groans a bit, forgets what he was told, then takes a look around.

Blaze looked around the shop while waiting for Shad-O to return. She wasn't aware that the young hedgehog is staring at her. Whether it be fascination or a crush, she didn't notice it. The boy then speaks up.  
"Are you an angel?" the hedgehog asks.  
Blaze turned to the hedgehog in surprise.  
"Pardon?" asked Blaze.  
"An angel. I hear about them all the time. They're the most beautiful beings in the universe. From what I remember, they live on the moons of Iego."  
Blaze blushed a little. She's never been complimented like this before. She speaks up.  
"You're a funny little guy. How do you know so much?"  
"I listen to all the pilots and traders that come in here. I'm a pilot, too. Someday I'll fly away from this place and try and find some people to free all the slaves on this planet."  
Blaze looks shocked. There's slavery on this planet?  
"You're a slave?" asked Blaze in disbelief.  
"I'm a person and my name is Silver!" snapped the hedgehog.  
Blaze looked guilty about calling Silver a slave. "I'm sorry. I'm new here and I'm very shocked that slavery is legal here."  
"I've gotten used to it. You would too, if you lived here your whole life."

Guilmon, unaware of the conversation, is still looking around, touching things he shouldn't be. But he accidentally activates a droid that unfolds, starts to bounce around and wrecks stuff. Guilmon yells and tries to stop it but it won't stop. The other two look at this and laugh.  
"Hit the nose!" Silver instructed.  
Upon hearing this, Guilmon nodded and hits the droid on the nose. The droid then went back into sleep mode. He looks sheepish as the two resume laughing.

* * *

In the junkyard out back, Eggo shows off the hyperdrive parts Shad-O needs.  
"Here they are! These are the parts you'll be needing. Today's your lucky day. I'm the only one that has these parts in stock." Eggo said. The man smirks a bit. "You might as well just buy a new ship because these things can set you back a buttload. How are you paying, anyway?"  
"I have 20,000 Republic credits." Shad-O answered.  
The man's jaw dropped. "What?! Those credits won't work here! This planet is controlled by the Hutts!"  
"Look, it's all I have so..." Shad-O waves a hand in front of Eggo to use a Jedi mindtrick on him. "Credits will do fine."  
"No, they won't!" snapped Eggo.  
Shad-O is surprised it didn't work. He tries again.  
"Credits WILL do fine." Shad-O said, trying harder.  
"NO, THEY WON'T!" yelled Eggo. "You think you're a Jedi or something? Waving your hand around like that just makes you look stupid! I'm a Toydarian! Mind tricks don't work on me! only money! No money, no parts, no deal! And don't bother trying to find these parts elsewhere! Like I said earlier; I'm the only one with these parts in stock."  
Shad-O sighed. This is going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Guilmon is getting into more mischief while Silver speaks to Blaze. The two act like they're best friends.  
"If it weren't for the fact that I'm great at fixing stuff, I wouldn't last an hour here." Silver said.  
Blaze giggled. This kid is very... interesting. Suddenly, Shad-O came back into the room with R2-PI.  
"Let's go. We've developed a bit of a problem." Shad-O announced.  
Guilmon, happy to leave before Eggo comes in and sees the mess he made, runs out after the Jedi and droid. Blaze is the last to leave. She gives smiles at Silver as she leaves.  
"It was nice talking to you, Silver." Blaze said.  
Silver blushed. "Same here."  
As the group, including Blaze leave, Silver looks at her in a daze. His day dream was interrupted by Eggo, who came in shaking his head in disgust.  
"They think they're so much smarter than us because they're from the Republic. That idiot tried to make me accept Republic credits." mumbled Eggo.  
"I liked 'em." Silver pointed out.  
Eggo looks around and is annoyed by the mess Guilmon has made. Fortunately, it isn't too much of a mess.  
"Clean this mess up and you can quit for today." Eggo said.  
Silver smiled a bit and gets to work.

* * *

After the failed attempt of getting the parts, the group hides in an alley to speak to the ship in private. Shad-O informs Obi-Tails of the situation and the young apprentice searches the ship for stuff they could sell.  
"Find anything?" Shad-O asked.  
"I'm afraid there isn't much here you can sell for the amount you need." Obi-Tails answered.  
Shad-O sighed. "Very well. We'll find some other way to get those parts."  
Shad-O turns his commlink off. Guilmon begins to worry.  
"I'm not going back out there! The people here are crazy! We'll get robbed and killed!" Guilmon whined.  
Shad-O chuckled. "I don't think so. They won't find anything valuable on us to steal."  
The group heads into the market again to find the solution they need. They walk by a restaurant where many aliens are eating. Guilmon holds his stomache as it starts growling. He stops in front of a stall and notices a few loaves of bread on a table.

Looking around to make sure nobody's watching, Guilmon makes the grab for one but there's a hidden wire attached to the bread that prevents thievery. Guilmon's attempted theft didn't go unseen.  
"Hey! If you want that, you're gonna have to pay me 10 Whupi-Whupi!" yelled the stall merchant.  
Guilmon yelps and lets go. But he lets go too fast as the bread goes flying off the wire and right into a blonde-haired man with an American flag bandana and sunglasses who was eating, hitting him in the back of his head. The man stands up and looks around, trying to see who threw a loaf of bread at him. Guilmon gulps nervously when he sees this and tries to leave, whistling innocently. The man sees him, though and somersaults out of the restaurant and onto Guilmon's back, knocking him down. He then pulls the Digimon up by the ears.  
"Lose something, dweeb?" snapped the man as he held the bread up to Guilmon's face angrily.  
"No!" the Digimon yelped as the man squeezed Guilmon's ears.  
"Really? Because I think you did. And now I'm gonna make sure you never lose it again!"  
Guilmon whimpers as the man drops the bread and clenches his hand into a fist.

Shad-O's group turn around when they notice Guilmon's absence and see this. R2-PI beeps and "Pika"s in worry.  
Fortunately, somebody came to Guilmon's rescue.  
"Careful, Sekeithzba." The man looks up and sees Silver walking up to him. "This one has connections. It'd be a shame if you got killed before our next race."  
Sekeithzba looks annoyed. "Next time we race, you'll pay for interfering today! If the Hutts hadn't promised to kill anyone that murdered a slave, I would've killed you by now!"  
"Keep talking, 'Bandit'" Silver said as Sekeithzba turned to leave.  
Relieved that Guilmon is safe, Shad-O, Blaze and R2-PI come over as Silver helps him up. Silver turns and smiles, mostly at Blaze.  
"You guys sure are lucky I got here when I did. Your friend got in a fight with an extremely dangerous freak named Sekeithzba." Silver said.  
"Guilmon, what were you thinking?" Blaze asked Guilmon in exasperation.  
"It was an accident!" Guilmon protested.  
"It may have been an accident, but if this young man hadn't interfered, you'd definitely be dead by now." Shad-O pointed out.  
"My name is Silver Skywalker." Silver told Shad-O.  
"Thank you for saving our friend, Silver."  
Shad-O smiles warmly at Silver who smiles back. The group, Silver included, begin to leave with Guilmon continuing to argue his innocence.  
Back in the restaurant, Sekeithzba begins eating the bread he unknowingly stole.

* * *

Obi-Tails stood outside the ship hoping to catch a glimpse of Shad-O and his allies. The wind soon begins to pick up and sand blows everywhere. Captain Gokuka comes out, a worried look on his face.  
"We'd better get inside and seal up! There's a sandstorm coming straight towards us!" Captain Gokuka shouted over the howling wind.  
"We have no other choice!" Obi-Tails shouted back. "I just hope that master Shad-O and the others are okay!"  
Captain Gokuka's commlink earpiece beeps and the captain answers it.  
"Report!"  
"We've received a message from Naboo." said a voice on the commlink.  
"We'll be there shortly!"

* * *

Silver led the group to a stand that is operated by an old friend of his named Delia. This woman has brown hair in a ponytail and is wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans with sandals on her feet. There is a Mr. Mime next to her.  
"Hey Delia. How are ya?" Silver asked.  
Delia smiled. "I'm okay. What about you? How was work?"  
"With Eggo? Same old jerk."  
Everyone, Delia included, laugh. When they calm down, Silver takes some money out.  
"I'll take 3 of those, Delia." Silver said pointing to some food. As he takes some coins out, he accidentally drops one. "Whoops!"  
Shao-O chuckled. "Let me get that for you, Silver."  
Shad-O bends down to pick the coin up, unintentionally exposing his lightsaber.  
Silver's eyes widen as he sees it.  
'Could he possibly be?' Silver thought.  
Shad-O hands him the dropped coin. Silver decides to ask his question later, giving the coin to Delia.  
The wind begins to pick up and the other shops close up. Delia knows what's happening.  
"A storm's coming up, Silver. You better hurry home." Delia said.  
Silver nodded and then he and the group walk away.  
"Where are you all staying?" Silver asked in concern.  
"We've got a ship on the outskirts of town." Shad-O answered.  
Silver is still concerned.  
"You'll never make it to the outskirts before the storm hits! You're better off coming home with me." Silver insisted.  
The wind suddenly got stronger, making the group decide to take Silver's offer.

* * *

The wind was getting really strong by the time Silver and the others arrived at his home in the slaves' housing. The group followed Silver into his place just in the nick of time.  
"Mum, I'm home!" Silver called.  
"This is nice." Guilmon said as he looked around.  
A pink-furred hedgehog wearing tatty clothes came in upon hearing Silver's voice. This is obviously Silver's mother.  
"I'm just glad that you got home before the storm got worse." Silver's mother said, relieved. She looks up and is surprised to see more people with Silver. "Silver, who are these people?"  
"I'm Shad-O Jinn and the others are Guilmon Binks, Blaze, and R2-PI. Your son offered us shelter from the storm." Shad-O said. Silver's mother frowns at Silver in annoyance.  
Shad-O continues. "Don't be upset with him, ma'am. He was very kind to do it. No one else would do the same for us."  
"Let 'em stay, mum. At least until the storm's over." Silver insisted.  
Silver's mother hesitates for a few seconds then sighs.  
"I guess you can stay for dinner."  
Silver cheers and then takes Blaze's hand.  
"Come on, Blaze! Let me show you the droid I've been working on!" Silver said.  
Silver leads Blaze to his room. R2-PI follows.  
"I haven't really introduced myself yet. I'm Amy Skywalker." The mother said. "I apologise for that annoyed look I gave my son. Sometimes I just don't know what to expect from him."  
"He must be very special." Shad-O said.  
Amy sighed. "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Silver leads Kimi and R2-PI to his room, which is a bit messy. There's something on a workbench nearby that is covered by a sheet. Silver lets go of Blaze's hand, goes over and removes the sheet. What's under the sheet is an unfinished humanoid droid with wings. He's only got one eye and no coverings.  
"This is C-GLI. He's a protocol droid I made to help my mum around the house." Silver said proudly.  
"Does he work?" Blaze asked.  
"He should. Let me turn him on."  
Silver flips a switch on the droid's chest. The droid is activated and it got up.  
"Where am I?" the droid asks.  
"Whoops!" Silver goes and grabs an eye out of a drawer. He puts it in C-GLI's other eye socket and the droid's eyes light up.  
"Ah, much better." C-GLI clears his throat a bit. "I am C-GLI, Mobian/Cyborg relations. How can I be of assisstance?"  
"Wow; he's perfect!" Blaze said.  
"Just wait 'til the storm's over. You've gotta see the pod I'm workin' on." Silver said with a smile.  
C-GLI got off the worktable and tried to walk. But his legs aren't finished, so he's a little wobbly.  
"I don't think this floor is entirely stable." He looks and sees R2-PI. "Hello. I don't think we've been introduced. Who are you?" The droid answers him with beeps and "Pika"s. Since C-GLI is a protocol droid, he can understand him. "So your name is R2-PI. Well, it's a pleasure to make your aquaintance."  
R2-PI makes some more noises. C-REN looks confused. "I beg your pardon, but what do you mean by 'naked'?" C-GLI asked.  
R2-PI responds with a few more beeps and "Pika"s.  
"My parts are showing?!" C-GLI shouts.

* * *

Back on the ship, the others are listening to a slightly garbled transmission, made by Governor Tuxedo from Naboo.  
"The death toll is rising rapidly! They truly are monsters! You must contact me!" Governor Tuxedo exclaims.  
With that, the hologram disappears. Obi-Tails stands up and frowns.  
"It's a trick. Send no reply." Obi-Tails ordered.  
The others are hesitant but obey anyway. Obi-Tails leaves the room and goes to the cockpit. He then calls Shad-O and tells him everything.  
"So the transmission may be an attempt to track us?" asked Shad-O over the comlink.  
"Precisely. What if it IS true, though?" Obi-Tails asked.  
"If it is, then we may already be too late." Shad-O answered.

* * *

The planet of Coruscant is almost entirely city. People and aliens are constantly on the move, rushing from one place to another, barely paying any attention to what's going on in the smaller areas, such as the balconies. But if they did at this moment, they'd see two figures on a balcony overlooking the city. One of them is very short and wearing a cloak and a hood that covers his face, the other is a tall female bat. The cloaked figure appears to have a mouse-like tail sticking out from the back of its cloak.  
"We've pin-pointed their location; they're on Tatooine. We would've detected them sooner if they'd responded to the transmission." Darth Rogue said.  
"No matter. Take care of the Jedi first. After that, you shouldn't have any problem in capturing Queen Catidala and taking her back to Naboo." Darth Insidious said.  
Darth Rogue cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly. "At last, we'll reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last, we'll have our revenge."  
Her master smirked. "Your years of training have made you strong. The Jedi will not be able to defeat you."  
Darth Rogue laughs evilly.

* * *

**Back at the Skywalker home...**

Once dinner has started, everyone sits down to eat. Guilmon eats so fast, it seems like he's forgetting to breathe. While Guilmon eats, the others have a conversation.  
"Living life as a slave must be horrible." Blaze said.  
"It's alright unless you make a lot of mistakes. We'd try to escape, but every slave has a transmitter implanted somewhere in their body." Amy explained.  
"I've been trying for ages to find mine. No luck so far." Silver said, shrugging.  
"And if anyone tries to escape..."  
"The transmitter blows 'em up!"  
Silver imitates an explosion, making Guilmon go pale.  
"I hope we don't get turned into slaves!" Guilmon said in a small voice.  
"But why is there slavery here in the first place? The Republic has laws against it!" Blaze said in disbelief.  
"The Republic doesn't reach this far out. We just do our best to survive day after day." Amy explained.  
Silver decided to change the subject.  
"You guys ever heard of Pod Racing?" Silver asked.  
"Heard of them? I've actually SEEN a few Pod Races. They're quite dangerous, from what I remember." Shad-O said.  
"Not for me. I'm the only Mobian that can do it." Silver said proudly. Noticing his mother frowning at him, he added. "You KNOW it's true, Mum."  
"Is it?" Shad-O asked. As he speaks, Guilmon very quickly grabs a few strawberries with his tail and eats them. Shad-O glares at him then looks at the two Skywalkers.  
"It' true. Eggo makes him drive his pod in the races. Silver loves it but I don't. It just doesn't seem right to have a child do this sort of thing." Amy said, scowling.  
"You must have reflexes like a Jedi knight if you're able to race pods." Shad-O remarked.  
Guilmon makes a grab for more strawberries but Shad-O grabs his tail and frowns at him. "Don't do that again." Guilmon chuckles nervously. When the Jedi lets go, Guilmon pulls his tail away.  
Silver remembers the lightsaber he saw earlier. Now is as good a time as any to ask.  
"Are you a Jedi?" Silver asked.  
Shad-O went silent, as did Blaze and Guilmon. Blaze isn't sure if Shad-O should let Silver know that he's a Jedi. If he does, the young hedgehog will ask more questions and that could jeopardise the mission.  
But Shad-O smiles and speaks up.  
"What gives you that idea?" Shad-O asked.  
"I saw your laser-sword. I think it's called a 'lightsaber'. Jedi are known to carry them." Silver said. "You must be a Jedi if you have one."  
"What makes you think I didn't kill a Jedi and take it from him?"  
Silver frowns. "That can't happen. A Jedi can't be killed."  
Blaze notices a sad look on Shad-O's face. He appears to be remembering something from many years ago.  
"I wish that were true." Shad-O said sadly.  
"I constantly dream that I'm a Jedi and that I free all the slaves on Tatooine. Is that why you're here? To free us?" Silver asked.  
"I'm afraid not."  
"Why else would you be here?"  
Shad-O hesitates and turns to the others. Blaze nods, knowing it's pointless to keep their mission a secret for much longer.  
"I guess there's no more reason to hide it." the Jedi said, turning to Silver and Amy.  
"The truth is that we're on a mission to Coruscant, the Republic capital."  
Silver looks confused. "How did you end up here?"  
Blaze decides to speak up. "Our ship was damaged during a fight and we had to land here to get the parts we need."  
Silver looks eager. "Can I help? I can fix pretty much anything!"  
Shad-O chuckled. "You could, but I doubt you have the parts we need."  
"And Eggo won't take our money." Guilmon said sadly.  
"There's gotta be an easier way to make him co-operate." Blaze said, frowning.  
"Even though I don't like it, I know a way. Eggo is always gambling on the Pod Races." Amy said.  
"Greed is a good weapon when used properly." Shad-O said thoughtfully.  
Silver suddenly got an idea.  
"There's a Pod Race at Boonta Eve tomorrow! We could use the pod I'm working on! It's the fastest one ever built!" Silver said.  
"Eggo won't let you race in something you built yourself!" Amy said sternly.  
"Eggo doesn't even know I built it! They can pretend it's theirs and get 'im to let me drive it for 'em!"  
"Even so, I don't want you to race! Every time you do, I'm scared that you might die!"  
"But the prize money can help pay for the parts they need."  
Shad-O interrupts. "She's right, Silver. I don't want you getting hurt because of us. Is there anyone you know that's friendly with the Republic?"  
Amy sighs. "No."  
Silver looks concerned then speaks to his mother again.  
"Mum, you once told me that the biggest problem is that no one ever helps each other in this universe." Silver reminded her.  
Amy bit her lip. The room went silent for a while.  
"Ma'am, I'm sure Shad-O doesn't want to put Silver in danger. We'll think up another way to get the money we need." Blaze said calmly.  
Amy shook her head. "No. Silver's right. There's no other way for you to get the money. Even though it breaks my heart to see him in another Pod Race, he can help you." Amy looks up. "He was meant to help you."  
Shad-O pauses in consideration.

* * *

**A while later...**

The sandstorm has passed and the streets are active again. Shad-O and his group, Silver included, went back to Eggo's shop to tell him about Silver's plan... without the parts that will make him suspicious.  
Silver went in. Blaze is concerned about the whole thing and stops Shad-O before he goes in.  
"You sure about this? We're trusting our fate to a child we hardly know. The Queen won't approve." Blaze said.  
Shad-O grins. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
Blaze frowns as she folds her arms. "Well, I don't approve."  
Shad-O rolls his eyes and heads inside. By now, Silver has told Eggo everything and the Toydarian looks upset, a large wrench gripped tightly between his hands. He turns to Shad-O.  
"Silver tells me you want to sponsor him in the next race! How could you do that if you only have Republic credits?!" Eggo asked.  
"The ship I mentioned earlier will be the entry fee." Shad-O explained.  
He takes out a holographic emitter and activates it, showing Eggo the damaged Naboo ship.  
"Not bad. It'd look good in my collection," Eggo said, impressed.  
"It's in good shape bar the parts we need." Shad-O pointed out.  
"I guess you could use that as an entry fee. But Silver smashed up my pod in the last race and he's still trying to fix it!"  
Silver stands up and protests. "It's not my fault! That jerk 'Bandit' Sekeithzba blinded me with the chrome plating on his vent flaps! I saved the pod... well most of it anyway."  
"That you did. The kid's very good. That's why I let him participate in those races to begin with." Eggo said with a smirk.  
"If you need a pod, I came across one in a game of chance. It's the fastest ever." Shad-O said with a hidden grin.  
"You didn't kill anyone I know to get it, did you?"  
Shad-O isn't sure how to answer Eggo's question. Luckily, the Toydarian continues speaking. "Very well. We can use your pod to race with and the ship as the entry fee. Silver will be driving it. When we win, we'll split the money 50-50."  
Shad-O laughs, knowing he's being conned. "If that's the way things are gonna be, you can pay for the entry fee. How about a little wager? If the boy wins, you keep the money except for what we need to pay for the parts for the ship. If we lose... you keep my ship."  
Silver looks shocked at Shad-O's bet. Eggo, on the other hand, is interested.  
"Either way, you win." Shad-O said.  
"Deal! I'll let the boy off work until the race is over!" Eggo said with a smirk.  
Shad-O nodded and leaves.  
Eggo chuckles as he turns to Silver. "Your friend is an idiot. He'll be stuck here as a slave before long!"  
Silver frowns at his owner.

* * *

Like Eggo promised, he let Silver out of his slave work so he, without Eggo knowing, can get to work on his pod racer. As he does and as his friends and mother watch on, Shad-O relays the plan to Obi-Tails via commlink. Of course, the young apprentice expresses his concern.  
"Are you sure this plan'll work, Shad-O? If it fails, we'll be stuck here for awhile and the Queen'll be angry as all get out." Obi-Tails said.  
"Even so, we can't go anywhere without a hyperdrive and we can't call for help, this is the only chance we've got." Shad-O paused and looked at Silver. "Besides, there's something about this child that interests me."  
Shad-O turns his commlink off and goes over to Amy who is watching her son work.  
Silver is getting help from Blaze, Guilmon, R2-PI and C-GLI.  
"Your son is doing brilliantly. He is doing this without asking for any sort of reward. You must be very proud of him." Shad-O told Amy.  
Amy nodded and spoke. "Silver's never known greed as far as I know. He..."  
"Has special powers. I can tell."  
"I know."  
"He can see things before they happen, explaining his reflexes. He has many Jedi traits." Shad-O observed.  
"I wish he could get away from this slave life, somewhere he could be happier." Amy said sadly.  
Shad-O paused then speaks again. "The Force is strong with him. Tell me, who was his father? Did he know the Jedi?"  
Amy paused to think. She looks puzzled then sad.  
"There was no father. I've had Silver for as long as I can remember. I carried him, I gave birth. I really can't explain how he was conceived." Amy said. She looks at her son with concern. "Is there anything you can do for him, to free him?"  
"I wish I could but I didn't come here to free slaves. If he was born in the AniGame Republic, it would have been easy to identify him earlier as well as him becoming a Jedi. But now, it's too late. He's too old." Shad-O said.

As Silver works on his pod racer, a group of teenagers (his friends who live on Tatooine) arrived to see him. Silver sees them and smiles.  
"Hey guys. Glad to see you came." Silver turned to his new friends. "Blaze, guys, these are my friends here on Tatooine: Ashster, Brock, Mistee and Tracey."  
Blaze and the others, including R2-PI greet them. Ashster, a black-haired teen with a red and white cap with an odd green symbol on it, looks surprised.  
"Wow, a real Astro Droid! You're so lucky, Silver!" Ashster said impressed.  
"He isn't mine, he's just helping. But I'm still lucky. I'm entering my pod in the Boonta Race tomorrow!" Silver said proudly.  
"With this?"  
"You're such a kidder, Silver!" Tracey chuckled.  
"It's never gonna run!" Brock said.  
"Come on, let's go. Hey, Silver; watch yourself or you'll turn into space dust." Mistee joked.  
Brock, Mistee and Tracey leave, laughing at Silver's plan. Only Ashster stays behind. Nearby, Guilmon is working. Well, 'working' isn't exactly the right word for it. More like messing things up, but nothing that could damage the pod racer.  
"Hey Guilmon," Silver said, catching the Digimon's attention. "Be careful of those energy binders. If you get caught in them, you'll go numb for hours."  
"Okee-dokee." Guilmon said.  
Nearby, R2-PI and C-GLI observed.  
"I find that Guilmon creature to be rather odd, don't you?" C-GLI asked. R2-PI just beeped.  
During work, Guilmon dropped his wrench and he bent down to pick it up. But the wrench is too close to the energy binders so when he stands up again, he accidentally zaps his head. Guilmon screams loudly and pulls his head out quickly.  
"My tongue is numb..." Guilmon said, dazed.  
"D'ya think this thing's gonna run?" Ashster asked.  
"I hope so." Silver said, looking his pod racer over.  
"Then we'll see for ourselves." Shad-O said as he came over with a battery and gave it to Silver. "This power recharge should do the trick."  
"All right!" A bit happier, Silver got into his pod racer and put the battery in the dashboard. Everyone moved out of the way as Silver turned the pod racer on. The engines soon turned on with a roar. The pod racer is now working.  
"It's working! It's working!" cheered Silver.  
Amy watched from where she's standing, happy yet sad at the same time.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Silver is looking at the stars while Shad-O helps with a cut Silver got earlier.  
Silver is amazed at the many stars in the sky.  
"There's so many stars. Do they all have planets?" Silver asked.  
"I suppose most of them do." Shad-O said.  
"Has anyone ever been to them all?"  
Shad-O looked up and laughed. "Only a person that's done it themselves would know that for sure, Silver."  
Silver smiles. "Someday, I'm going to see them all. Maybe as a Jedi!"  
"Silver, time for bed!" Amy called from the house.  
Silver yelps a bit as something pricks his arm. He looks at Shad-O who has some of Silver's blood in a needle.  
"I'm just making sure you don't get sick before the race." Shad-O said.  
"Silver! I'm not gonna tell you again!" Amy called again.  
"Get going. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."  
With a shrug, Silver gets up and heads into the house to get ready for bed.

Once Silver heads inside, Shad-O inserts Silver's blood into his commlink and makes a call to Obi-Tails.  
"Obi-Tails, are you awake?" asked Shad-o.  
"I usually am due to drawing up designs for mechas, but knowing someone may come after the Queen is making my insomnia worse!" Obi-Tails answered.  
"Analyse the blood sample I'm about to send you and check the Midichlorian count."  
Midichlorians are a microcopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicate with the Force. Shad-O wants to see how much Silver has.  
Back at the ship, Obi-Tails checks Silver's blood via computer and sees if his suspicions are right.  
"Okay, doing so now." Obi-Tails types on the keyboard and waits a while. The results appeared on the computer. Obi-Tails looks shocked. "Shad-O, either this computer's glitched or we've got ourselves a wonder child!"  
"What do you mean?" asked Shad-O over the commlink.  
"According to the computer, the count is over 20,000! Even Master Yugda hasn't got this many!"  
"Nobody has... until now." Shad-O said.  
"So what does it mean?"  
"I don't know."  
Shad-O turns his commlink off and pauses. 'Well, that proves it. The boy will need training no matter how old he is. The question is how to get him off the planet. I don't even have enough money to buy him, let alone get his transmitter removed. Still, I've got to find a way. He may be the one.'

* * *

Unknown to the Jedi or everyone else on the planet, a sinister looking ship appears in Tatooine's atmosphere and heads to the planet's surface. It landed in the desert, nowhere near the Naboo ship. A hatch door opens and the evil bat known as Darth Rogue came out. She takes out a pair of binoculars and looks through them. She can see three cities in the distance but she's unsure if any of them has what she's looking for. She pressed a button on her wristband and six probe droids came out of the ship. They'll help her find the Queen and the Jedi. The droids, given their instructions from their master, head to the three cities to begin their search.

Darth Rogue smiles evilly as she watches them go.

It's now the day of the race and the arena where the Pod Race is going to start is filled with fans. The hangar where the pods are being held is filled with alien crews and pilots getting ready for the pod race. It seems everybody's minds are on the race. All except Shad-O's. He's still trying to figure out how to get Silver to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. As he does, he walks alongside Eggo with Guilmon with them. Eggo is excited about the possibility of a new ship for his collection.  
"I can't wait to see my new ship once the race is over!" Eggo said.  
"You'll get what you want and we'll leave Tatooine before the day is over." Shad-O told the Toydarian.  
Eggo smirks. "You won't once your ship becomes mine. Now, no funny business..." Eggo raises his fist at Shad-O. "OR ELSE!"  
Shad-O smirks coyly. "You think Silver will lose?"  
"Don't get me wrong; he's a perfect driver for your pod racer. But it'll be useless. I know for a fact that Sekeithzba is going to win."  
Eggo then points to a pod. Near it is Sekeithza, the same freak Silver saved Guilmon from the other day, being pampered by beautiful women. Guilmon yelps and hides behind Shad-O, fearing Sekeithzba will try to beat him up again.  
"So what gives you the idea that Sekeithzba'll win?" asked Shad-O.  
"He always wins! I'm willing to risk everything and bet on 'Bandit' Sekeithzba every time!" Eggo said laughing.  
Shad-O brightened up. This is the chance he's been looking for.  
"Well then; why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"  
"What?" Eggo stopped laughing, caught off guard by what Shad-O said.  
"Why don't we make the bet even more interesting? Like... my pod against Silver and his mother?"  
"No pod is worth two slaves, no matter how fast it is!"  
Shad-O paused then spoke again. "Very well; Silver then." Shad-O knew Amy would understand. She wants Silver out of slavery. The question is, would Silver understand?  
Shad-O's choice of slave is making Eggo hesitate a bit. He doesn't want to lose his best slave, yet he doesn't want to be known as a coward who backed out of a bet.  
Eggo thinks up something and pulls an odd looking die out of his pocket.  
Eggo then turns the conversation back to the Jedi. "We'll let fate decide. I just so happen to have a Chance Cube. I'll roll it and if lands on blue, it's Silver. If it lands on red, his mother."  
Eggo then rolls the cube. The Toydarian grins. He knows that with there being more red sides than blue on the cube, it will usually land on red.  
For some reason, Shad-O knows it too. So as the cube rolls, Shad-O begins using the Force to control it. To Eggo's shock, the cube landed on blue. Shad-O puts his hand away to avoid being detected.  
Eggo glared at Shad-O. "You may have won this small toss, outlander, but you'll never win the race! So it doesn't make any difference!"  
As Eggo walks away, Silver, Blaze, Ashster and Amy came in riding on creatures, R2-PI and C-GLI walking alongside, bringing in the pod and engines. Eggo walked near Silver and spoke to the hedgehog.  
"If I were you, I'd get your friend to stop his bet. He could very well be mine." Eggo said.  
Eggo walks away, laughing. Silver is puzzled.  
"What'd he mean by that?" Silver asked Shad-O as he came over.  
"I'll tell you later." Shad-O said, not planning on revealing the new part of the bet.  
As the others got ready for the pod race, R2-PI was having one of his conversations with C-GLI.  
"So that's how space travel works?" C-GLI asked. R2-PI answers. "I doubt anyone could ever get me on one of those starships."  
"This is gonna be awesome." Ashster said, admiring Silver's pod. "You're bound to do it time, Silver!"  
Blaze overheard and spoke up. "Do what?"  
"Finish the race, of course!" Ashster said, shrugging.  
Blaze is surprised. "You've never won a race?"  
"Well, not exactly..." Silver said sheepishly.  
"You've never even finished?"  
"Ashster's right. I'll win this time."  
Blaze is still worried.

* * *

In the city of Mos Espa, one of Darth Rogue's probe droids is still looking for its targets. It studies a few people as it continues on.

* * *

The time has come. The arena is packed and things are getting underway. There are fans in the audience as well as viewing platforms where people can see the race via little race monitors. In the arena announcer box, a two-headed teenager begins announcing.  
"Good morning race fans and welcome to today's Pod Race! I'm Koji, here with my twin brother who's the other head of this body, Koichi!" The first head announced.  
"That's right, guys! We've got the best racers from all over the outer rim! I can see them approaching grid right now!" announced Koichi.  
On the starting grid, the pods are being lined up to begin the race. Camel-like creatures help carry the pods over to the starting line and are led by aliens or droids holding the racers' flags. The pilots themselves are facing the royal box.  
"And here are our contestants!" exclaimed Koji.  
The two-headed announcer announces the players, making the crowd cheer.  
The announcer soon gets to the final two.  
"And here's our reigning champion, 'Bandit' Sekeithzba!" Koji yelled.  
Sekeithzba jumps up, making the audience cheer.  
"And making his return after smashing his pod in the last race, our very own Silver Skywalker!" Koichi said. Silver waved to the crowd, making them cheer again.  
"Let's hope he doesn't crash this time!"  
"The flaggers are now on the track." Koji said.  
The flaggers, C-GLI included, held the racers' flags and waved proudly.  
As Guilmon helps out with Silver's pod, he hears a noise. He looks up and realises that it's one of the creatures farting. Guilmon yelps and hold his nose.  
The flaggers leave while the announcer continued.  
"And here to start the race... his majesty, the grand King himself, Bowser the Hutt!" Koji exclaimed.  
The crowd applauds and cheers louder than before as a big turtle/dragon-like creature walks into his box in the arena. Smaller turtle-like creatures are with him. Bowser the Hutt held his hands up.  
"Welcome to the race!" boomed Bowser the Hutt.

* * *

Back on the track, Silver and others get his pod ready. Amy hugs her son tightly.  
"Be safe, Silver." Amy said.  
"I will, mum." Silver told her.  
Amy nodded and left as Silver checked his cable hitches. Ashster unhitched the creatures and led them away.  
Blaze came over and kissed Silver on the cheek. Silver blushed.  
"You're our only hope, Silver. Please win." Blaze told him.  
"I'll do it for you." Silver said, smiling warmly.  
Blaze smiles and leaves.

Unknown to Silver and the others, Sekeithzba quietly came over and messed with a part of Silver's pod. Finished with his sabotage, he went over and chuckled at Silver.  
"After this race, you'll be picking up the pieces of your pod for months, Skywalker." Sekeithzba told Silver.  
Silver frowns. "Worry about your own pod, 'Bandit'."  
Sekeithzba laughs and leaves. Shad-O comes over.  
"Let the race begin!" shouted Bowser the Hutt from his box.  
"Ready?" Shad-O asked Silver. Silver nods as the Jedi helps him into his pod. As the young hedgehog buckles himself into his pod and puts his goggles on, Shad-O continues talking. "Remember; concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts." Shad-O smiled. "May the Force be with you."

Shad-O heads to a viewing platform where the others are.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Amy asked.  
"He'll be okay, I promise you that." Shad-O told Amy.  
Blaze frowns. "This plan might not work. The Queen'll-"  
"Trust my judgment, and you should too."  
Blaze sighed.  
With everyone seated and the door closed, the viewing platform rises up.

"Pilots, start your engines!" cried the announcers.  
The pilots, Silver included, flips the switch that starts the engines. The crowd cheered.  
Everyone who isn't a pilot runs off the track. The lights nearby are at stop. Bowser the Hutt spits a fireball at the gong that starts the race. The green light flashes.

The pods shoot forward very fast.  
"And they're off!" cried Koji.  
Silver's pod only got a few metres of distance before the engines spluttered and died. All the other pods, bar one other that also has engine problems, race off without him.  
"Uh-oh! Looks like Skywalker has engine problems!" exclaimed Koichi.  
Eggo and some of his associates laugh at Silver's misfortune. Guilmon and Blaze look concerned while Shad-O puts his hand on Amy's shoulder to reassure her that things will be okay.  
Worried, Silver tries to get his pod working. After a few seconds of trying, the engine starts, his pod taking off.  
"And Skywalker finally leaves!" Koji announced.  
"Let's see if he'll catch up with everyone else!" Koichi added.

* * *

Out on the track, the racers fight each other for the lead. Sekeithzba is fighting dirty as someone challenges him for the lead. Coming around a turn, Sekeithzba knocks his the other racer into a wall, causing his opponent to crash.  
Meanwhile, far behind, Silver races past the others that are behind very easily. One of the racers keeps Silver from passing. When they get to a cliff drop-off, Silver backs away and guns it to pass the opposing racer, leaving the others in the dust.  
At another part of the racetrack, a group of masked creatures are camping out. As the pods passed, the creatures fired their weapons at the pods, nearly hitting Silver.

* * *

**Back at the arena...**

"Looks like some Tusken Raiders are camping near the canyon dune turn!" announced Koji.  
Silver's friends look worried as they view their monitor.  
"Careful, Silver!" Guilmon said.  
Amy, Shad-O and the others are worried, especially Ashster and the droids who are on the sidelines rooting for Silver.

* * *

**Back in the race...**

Sekeithzba finds himself challenged by another racer for the lead. With an evil smirk, Sekeithzba grabs a spanner and throws it into the challenger's engine, causing both it and the pod to explode. Sekeithzba chuckles and speeds off.  
Silver meanwhile is still passing the others dodging rocks and stuff doing so.

* * *

**Back in the arena...**

Tommy's friends in the viewing platform watch quietly and anxiously.  
Back on the starting line, the other racer who couldn't get his pod started is still trying to make his engines work. He keeps trying... until the engines fly away and explode, putting him out of the race.  
"Looks like _HE'S_ out!" Koji announced.  
"And here come our racers, with Sekeithzba in the lead!" Koichi added.  
Indeed, Sekeithzba was still in the lead and he waves to the crowd, who cheered wildly. There are two laps left to complete so the race isn't finished.  
Meanwhile, Silver's friends check to see if Silver is okay. They looked at the track.  
"Where is he?" Guilmon asked anxiously.  
"Here he comes!" Blaze shouted.  
Soon Silver came into the arena, finishing his lap, and continued racing. His friends cheered him on. R2-PI beeps and "Pika"s something to C-GLI while Ashster cheers.  
"He has to complete two more laps? Oh, dear." groaned C-GLI.

* * *

The race is getting better now as Silver passes his fellow racers.  
"Skywalker is now in sixth place!" Koji shouted.  
"Let's just hope he doesn't stuff up like he did last time!" Koichi remarked.  
Meanwhile, Sekeithzba takes down another racer challenging him for the lead. As the race gets more intense and as more racers crash thanks to the difficulty of the track and Sekeithzba's tricks, Silver manages to catch up to his rival. This continues until...  
"At the start of the final lap, its Sekeithzba followed by Skywalker!" exclaimed the announcers.  
Silver's friends, especially those in the viewing platform, cheer wildly for Silver as the third lap commences. Eggo, meanwhile, begins to worry.

* * *

The two rivals fight each other to either keep the lead or get it. Sekeithzba tries to use his tricks to take Silver down but he only manages to force the hedgehog off course.  
"Skywalker is heading for the service ramp!" yelled Koji.  
Indeed, Silver is headed for the service ramp, forcing workers who were watching the race to flee for their lives as he crashes into a gate blocking the service ramp entrance. He is soon sent flying into the air. But Tommy manages to keep things under control and glide his way back towards the track... right in front of Sekeithzba!  
"Skywalker has taken the lead!" exclaimed the announcers.  
Sekeithzba is mad. He does his best to get by Silver and retake what he believes is rightfully his, which is the lead. He keeps pushing the hedgehog throughout the turns, making it harder every time.  
Sekeithzba's sabotage from earlier has loosened a part on one of Silver's engines and it soon came off, causing smoke to billow out and Silver to have more engine problems, forcing the hedgehog to slow down. Because of this, Sekeithzba went by him.  
"Uh-oh! Skywalker is having severe engine problems! Sekeithzba retakes the lead!" announced Koji.  
Amy and Blaze look even more worried, Guilmon is scared, while Shad-O appears calm.

* * *

Silver does his best to fix his engines but Sekeithzba's sabotage is making things worse. Finally he manages to put an even amount of power in both of his engines. It may be a low amount, but it's good enough to keep his engines going. He guns it and heads for the so-called 'Bandit'.  
"He's catching up to Sekeithzba!" announced Koji.  
Silver tries to pass but Sekeithzba manages to block him every time he tries. The hedgehog quickly fakes a move in the inside and tries to go around from the outside as the two went down the final part of the track. Sekeithzba sees what he is doing and tries to knock him off the track. Silver tries to knock back but ends up hooking his pod to Sekeithzba's.  
"What's Skywalker doing?!" asked Koji, bewildered.  
Silver tries to get free from Sekeithzba's pod, but it doesn't seem to work at first. Finally, he pulls away hard, breaking a part of Sekeithzba's engine in the process.  
Sekeithzba yells as one of his engines came loose and his pod went spinning out of control, destroying the other engine in doing so. The remains of Sekeithzba's pod spins out of control until it stopped.  
"Shoot!" yelled Sekeithzba, realising that he just lost.

* * *

"Skywalker wins!" exclaimed Koji as Silver's pod races into the arena and across the finishing line. The crowd cheered wildly. Amy smiles at her son's win, as does Shad-O, while Silver's friends on the sidelines whistle and cheer for him. One of the few spectators who is not happy is Eggo who groans.  
"He did it! My creator won!" C-GLI said, amazed.  
As Silver stops his pod, everyone runs to him, to congratulating the hedgehog and putting him on their shoulders, cheering and chanting. Yes, this is a day of celebration for almost everyone. Of course, it won't last for long as a certain probe droid is viewing the crowd... and its targets.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the hangar, most of the racers left except Silver, who is being hugged and congratulated by his friends and his mother. Amy hugs her son.  
"You did it, Silver. I'm so proud of you. You've given hope to those who had none." Amy said with a smile.  
"We owe you much." Blaze said with a smile.  
"You did a good job, Silver. Go ahead and celebrate with your friends. I've got some unfinished business that needs seeing to." Shad-O said, referring the bet but excluding the extra part that he and Eggo added.

* * *

Shad-O knew where to find Eggo and sure enough, the Toydarian's in the Hutts' private box _(Bowser already left)_, paying off what he owes to a fellow gambler. After the gambler left, Shad-O approached. Eggo spots him and looks upset.  
"You tricked me! I don't know how, but you knew the little brat would win!" Eggo shouted angrily.  
"You should learn from this mistake, Eggo. Gambling will eventually ruin you. Bring the parts we agreed on to the hangar so I can take them to my ship. Then release Silver from slavery so I can free him from the confines of this planet." Shad-O told Eggo.  
"I'd sooner blast you than have you take him!" yelled Eggo, pointing a previously hidden pulse rifle at Shad-O.  
"Well, we can always talk to the Hutts. Maybe they can find a way to settle this."  
For the first time since Shad-O met him, Eggo showed fear. Eggo may be tough, but nobody's tougher than the Hutts. Besides, his pulse rifle's blast wouldn't hurt a Hutt. Eggo put his rifle down and sighed in defeat.  
"Just take him." Eggo said.  
Shad-O nodded and left, knowing that he has succeeded.

* * *

Back at the Naboo spacecraft, Shad-O's group has finally returned with the parts they need. The guards immediately begin bringing the parts in. Shad-O is on a hoverbike while Obi-Tails is on the ground listening.  
"Get the generator working quickly. I'm going back into town to get my unfinished business done." Shad-O said, turning his bike around.  
"Are we picking up another stranger?" asked Obi-Tails with a frown.  
Shad-O chuckled. "Obi-Tails; you forget that it's the child who got us the parts in the first place. He deserves a little reward."  
Obi-Tails nodded and went back to the ship as Shad-O rides the hoverbike back into town.

* * *

Shad-O goes to look for Silver and finds him fighting with a human teen wearing a purple shirt while Ashter, Brock, Mistee and Tracey watched. Shad-O then came in and the Jedi separated them.  
"Alright, what is this all about?" Shad-O asked.  
Silver pointed at the teen. "He said I cheated!"  
"Did you?"  
"Of course I didn't!"  
"Well, fighting won't solve anything. You should learn a little something called 'tolerance'; you should tolerate his opinion even if you don't agree with it." Shad-O told him.  
Silver nodded, even though he disagreed. Shad-O and Silver left just as the teen dusted himself off.  
"Gary, if you keep messin' with the wrong people, you're gonna get killed." Ashter commented.  
Gary just made a rude gesture at Ashter.

* * *

As Shad-O and Silver head back to the slaves' housing, Shad-O took out some money and handed it to Silver.  
"What's this for?" Silver asked, looking at the money.  
"I sold the pod. The money's yours." Shad-O said.  
Silver looked surprised and smiled. He heads inside his home. Shad-O goes in, a bit worried as to how Silver will take his other news.

Amy was cleaning up as Silver ran in with the money.  
"Hey, Mum! Check this out!" Silver said, holding up the money.  
"Silver, where did you get this?" Amy asked in surprise.  
"We sold the pod!"  
"That's great!"  
"There's something else you should know, ma'am." Shad-O said, coming in. "Silver's been freed."  
"What?" Silver gasped in shock. Amy was shocked as well.  
"I increased the bet with Eggo before you got to the arena earlier. Since you won the race, you've also won your freedom. You're not a slave anymore."  
Silver jumps for joy. Amy is still stunned.  
"Mum, did you hear that? This is awesome!" Silver said happily.  
Amy managed to recover and smiled sadly.  
"You can finally make your dreams come true, Silver." She turned to Shad-O. "Is my son to become a Jedi?"  
"Our meeting was not a coincidence, but rather a will of the Force. Silver is quite strong with it." Shad-O said, nodding.  
"You mean I'm going with you?" Silver asked, still excited.  
"Silver;" Shad-O said, kneeling down to the young hedgehog. "Training to be a Jedi won't be as easy as you think. And even if you become one, it'll be a difficult life. You'll leave behind many things and people you love. Do you still wish to become a Jedi?"  
"It's what I've always dreamed of!" Silver then turns to Amy. "Mum, can I go?"  
Amy sighs.  
"Silver; it's not my decision, it's yours. It's up to you to decide whether or not you go." Amy told her son.  
Silver paused to think.  
"I wanna go." Silver said, nodding.  
Shad-O smiled.  
"Then get your things. We'll stop by Eggo's shop to get your transmitter removed, then we'll get going." The Jedi told the young hedgehog.  
Silver cheers and heads for his room. Amy looks sad. Silver stops and turns around.  
"But what about Mum? Is she free, too?" Silver asked hopefully.  
Shad-O sighed. "I tried to free your mother, but Eggo wouldn't agree."  
"But..."  
Amy came over to Silver and hugged him.  
"My place is here as it's always been. It's time for you to move on. I can't always be there to protect you. I can't go." Amy told her son.  
"But... I want to stay with you." Silver said sadly.  
"I'll always be with you. You can't keep things from changing. It'd be the same as trying to stop the suns from setting."  
Silver cries a little, then manages to calm down.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Mum." Silver said.  
"I'll miss you too. Now go and pack." Amy said calmly.  
The two hug once more and Amy lets go. Silver heads to his room, less excited now.  
"My Jedi friends and I will keep an eye on him; I promise you that, Amy. Will you be alright?" Shad-O asked.  
"He was in my life for such a short time." Amy whispered.

* * *

Silver finished packing but before he goes, he needs to say good-bye to an old friend, whom he reactivates.  
"Oh! Master Silver, how can I be of assistance?" C-GLI asked.  
"I've been freed, so I won't be on Tatooine anymore." Silver said, trying to recover from the news.  
"But you haven't finished me!" C-GLI protested.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't finish you, GLI. It's been great working on you and everything; but don't worry, I'll make sure Mum doesn't sell you."  
"Sell me?!" C-GLI shouts as Silver leaves.

* * *

After saying more goodbyes to his closest friends _(especially Ashster)_, Shad-O begins to lead Silver away from his home to begin the young hedgehog's destiny. Silver stops and turns to see his former home. He sees his mother in the doorway watching him leave. Shad-O stops and turns as well. Silver sniffs and runs to Amy, who hugs him.  
"I can't do it, Mum! I just can't do it!" Silver cried.  
"Silver..."  
Silver looked down, then straightened up and spoke.  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
"What does your heart tell you?"  
"Maybe... I hope so."  
Amy smiled. "Then we'll definitely see each other again."  
Silver now looks determined. "I'll come back someday, Mum. I'll come back and free you, I promise you that."  
Amy smiled again and kissed her son on the forehead. "Now turn around and go. I'll be with you no matter what. Just don't look back."  
Silver nodded, turned around, and went back to Shad-O. Silver, trying to be brave and not look back, followed Shad-O once more. Once Silver is out of sight, Amy sighs sadly and goes back inside.

* * *

The evil bat's waiting has finally payed off as one of her probes has returned. Darth Rogue listens as the droid gives its report. The Sith smirks evilly and then gets on her hoverbike. The probe droid watches as its master flies off the cliff, lands safely on the ground and heads off into the distance.

* * *

Shad-O and Silver were almost to the Naboo spacecraft. They weren't aware that trouble was on its way until Silver slowed down thanks to the sand.  
"Shad-O, sir! Wait up!" Silver exclaimed.  
Shad-O turned and gasped upon seeing a dark figure riding on a hoverbike straight towards them at full speed. And whoever they are, they're almost upon Silver!  
"Silver, get down!" Shad-O yelled.  
Silver ducks just in time as the evil figure, Darth Rogue, goes over him. The Sith jumps off, turns her lightsaber on and attacks Shad-O who barely blocks with his own lightsaber. Silver gets up, alarmed at the fight, which has the Jedi and Sith going at each other ferociously.  
"Silver, tell the others to get out of here!" Shad-O yelled, dodging a slash from the Sith bat.  
Silver, hesitant at first, makes a run for the ship.

Obi-Tails and the others, who have yet to meet Silver, were surprised to see an unknown hedgehog child running into the ship. Blaze explained that he's a friend of hers. The group heads into the cockpit.  
"Shad-O's in trouble!" Silver explained. "We gotta go!"  
"He's right!" Obi-Tails said, seeing Shad-O fighting Darth Rogue outside. The apprentice then spoke to Duke. "Take off. But we can't forget Shad-O. Make sure to fly low."  
Duke nodded and got the spacecraft ready for liftoff.

Shad-O, although a great Jedi, found himself in a difficult situation. Whoever she is, this bat is trained in the Jedi arts. But Shad-O senses a great evil in her, especially when she's furiously trying to cut him in two. Then there's the fact that her blade is red.  
Shad-O knows that he won't survive this fight, but he sees that the spacecraft is approaching and the ramp is lowered for him. Thinking quickly, Shad-O dodges a swipe from the enemy's lightsaber and uses the Force to jump up onto the ramp to safety. Shad-O gets in and the ramp closes behind him, just in the nick of time as the spacecraft flies up into the sky.  
The Sith, Darth Rogue, turned her lightsaber off and glared at the escaping ship in anger.

* * *

Shad-O, upon getting in, collapsed on the floor and panted heavily. He looked up and saw Obi-Tails and Silver running in to see if he's okay.  
"Shad-O, are you-" Silver asked.  
"I'm fine. It'll take much more than that to beat me." Shad-O chuckled weakly, interrupting Silver.  
"Who or what _was_ that?" Obi-Tails asked, his mind on the attacker.  
"I don't know, but she's trained in the Jedi arts." Shad-O explained. Silver looked stunned. A Jedi attacking another Jedi? Shad-O continued. "She must be after the Queen. There's no other reasonable explanation for the attack."  
"What now?" Silver asked. Obi-Tails looks at Silver, still puzzled as to who the boy is. "We'll wait until we speak to the Council to discuss this." Shad-O paused and smirked. "I suppose introductions are in order. Silver Skywalker, this is Obi-Tails Kenobi."  
"Are you a Jedi, too?" Silver asked, shaking Obi-Tails' hand.  
"Sort of." Obi-Tim responded. _'Could Shad-O actually think that this child's the Chosen One? And why do I have a bad feeling about all this?'_

* * *

_**Back on Naboo...**_

Cyber smirked as he sat on his mobile chair, listening to the ranting of the captured Governor Tuxedo.  
"Give it up. Your Queen is gone; the palace and the planet are ours and you're going to find out first hand what your people have suffered through." Cyber told the Governor.  
"The people won't give in to your tyranny, Cyber! Do your worst! Your invasion won't gain you anything!" snapped Governor Tuxedo.  
"Take him away."  
Some Battle Droids that are nearby come and take the Governor away. Another one approaches the Viceroy.  
"Sir, we're now heading into the swamp to look for the rumoured underwater city. If it does exist, we'll see to it that it stays nothing more than a rumour." announced the Battle Droid.  
Cyber smirked evilly.

_**On the Naboo spacecraft...**_  
Everyone on the ship is asleep except for the pilots. A door to the main area opens and Blaze comes in, looking around. Guilmon is curled up on the floor, sleeping like a baby. R2-PI is using a wall socket to recharge its power cells.  
Blaze sneaks over and turns on the holographic message made by Governor Tuxedo to the Queen. Blaze looks concerned as the message plays again. Once the message ends, Blaze sighs sadly.  
She hears a sniff and turns around. She sees Silver sitting in a corner, looking a bit cold. With a smile, Blaze goes over to him.  
"Are you okay?" Blaze asked Silver.  
"It's really cold in here." Silver replied.  
Blaze takes off her jacket and gives it to him.  
"Space _is_ cold. Your home planet is very warm. You'll get used to it. I know you will."  
Silver looked at the handmaiden who is still sad from the message.  
"You're sad." Silver comments.  
Blaze sighed and spoke up. "I'm worried. So is the Queen. The people of Naboo are being hurt. She hopes that the Senate will help."  
"I don't know what's going to happen to me once we get to Coruscant. In case something bad happens, I want you to have this." Silver takes out some sort of wooden pendant. He gives it to Blaze. "This way, you'll never forget me. It should give you good luck."  
Blaze smiled. She takes the pendant and hangs it around her neck.  
"Thank you, but I won't need this to remember you. While things will change when we get to Coruscant, the fact that I care about you will always be there." Blaze told the young hedgehog.  
Silver looked down and sniffed.  
"I care about you too, but-"  
"You miss your mother. I know."  
Silver didn't answer. He just looked at her, unable to speak. Blaze leaned over and hugged him.

* * *

The spacecraft finally arrives at Coruscant. The planet itself is just one giant city. Inside the ship, those in the cockpit, especially Silver, look at the planet in wonder.  
"Coruscant. Amazing. The planet is all city from what I can see." Duke said.  
"Chancellor Moon should be meeting us at the landing platform." Shad-O noted.  
The ship flies into the planet's atmosphere and through the city. They continued, led by police units that joined them, until they reached the landing platform. The senator of Naboo, Hamstertine, is there with guards and a blonde-haired woman in Supreme Chancellor clothing and wearing a tiara with a red gem in the center of it. This is Chancellor Moon.  
The ship soon lands and everyone gets out. The Jedi bow to the Chancellor. Silver looks and sees Blaze. The handmaiden sees him and smiles.  
"It's brilliant to see you again, your Majesty." said Senator Hamstertine in relief. "After the communications from Naboo were cut without warning, I almost considered you lost. May I introduce you to the Supreme Chancellor Moon."  
"It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Queen Catidala." said Chancellor Moon. "Everyone is distressed over this whole thing. I have arranged for a meeting at the Senate so you can discuss your case."  
The Queen just nodded.  
Hamstertine led the Queen, her guards and Guilmon to an air taxi waiting nearby.  
"There are some minor things we need to go through before we go to the meeting." commented the Naboo Senator.  
Silver looks at Shad-O, not sure if he should leave the Jedi just yet. Shad-O nodded, giving the young hedgehog his permission to go with the Queen's group. Silver nodded and follows Guilmon into the taxi.  
"We're so high up..." Guilmon said nervously.  
As the taxi begins to leave, the Jedi turn to the Chancellor in concern.  
"Chancellor, please inform the Jedi Council that we need to speak to them. Something's come up." Shad-O said gravely.

* * *

_**In Hamstertine's quarters...**_  
Silver and Guilmon sat outside Senator Hamstertine's quarters because they aren't permitted to be part of the conversation. Silver looks inside to look for Blaze, but for some odd reason, she's nowhere in sight.  
Meanwhile, Senator Hamstertine speaks to the Queen about something bigger than the Trog Trade Federation.  
"The Republic is not as perfect as we used to think it was. It has grown corrupt and full of dastardly people who only care about what THEY want. No one cares about the common good anymore, only politics." The Senator stops and turns to the Queen with a worried look on his face. "I don't think the Senate will help us against the invasion if this goes on."  
"You're being paranoid, Senator. There is still Chancellor Moon." Queen Catidala said.  
The Senator shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, the Chancellor has no power whatsoever. Her actions are being controlled by the Trog Trade Federation. The Chancellor herself is being accused of corruption."  
The Queen paused to think, then speaks again. "What else can we do?"  
"We have three choices, though you won't be happy with any of them. Our first choice would be to call for a new Supreme Chancellor; someone who won't be easily controlled like Moon, someone who's strong, enforces the laws, and will assist us in our time of need." To the Queen's dismay, a smile appeared on Senator Hamstertine's face. "Perhaps you should call for Chancellor Moon's dismissal."  
"I can't do that! Moon is our friend! We can't betray her like that!" Queen Catidala protested.  
"In that case, our second option is to go to the courts and ask them to investigate."  
"It'll take too long for the courts to do anything. Senator, our people are being hurt! We've got to stop the Trogs' invasion now!"  
Hamstertine shrugged. "Our last option is to accept the Trogs' control until further notice."  
Queen Catidala gave a stern look. "That, I cannot do."

* * *

There is a Jedi Council building somewhere on Coruscant, which is off-limits to many people, except for the Jedi and politicians.  
In the Council Chambers, the Council, made up of the greatest Jedi Masters, listen as Shad-O and Obi-Tails explain about the attacker.  
"She has the Force on her side and she nearly killed me," explained Shad-O. "Since I sense the dark side from her, I can only conclude that she is a Sith."  
The Council look on in shock or disbelief. Then, a Council member, a bald man with six incense burns on his head spoke up.  
"Impossible. The Sith have been dead for many years." said Kril-lini-Mundi with a frown.  
Another Council member, a young purple-haired man in a robe, agrees.  
"I don't think the Sith would've come back without us finding out, Shad-O." said Trunks Windu.  
"Maybe so." said Master Yugda, a short boy with blonde, black and red hair. "But we can't let the dark side take us by surprise. We've gotta find out who this bat is."  
Trunks nodded. "We'll do what we can to find out who she is and if she's a Sith. If she is, then the Queen is in terrible danger. May the Force be with you."  
Obi-Tails bowed then turned to leave. He then realised that Shad-O isn't leaving.  
"Is there something else you wish to say, Master Shad-O?" asked Yugda.  
"Yes. While we were on Tatooine, I discovered a vergence in the Force." Shad-O said.  
"A vergence?"  
"Around a person?" asked Trunks, puzzled.  
"I found a Mobian child with the highest count of midichlorians I have ever seen before in my life. I believe he may be the One."  
"You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force... you believe it's this boy?" asked Trunks.  
"I don't think-" protested Shad-O.  
"But you do. Otherwise, you would've left him on Tatooine." Yugda told Shad-O.  
_'He's right.'_ Shad-O thought. He then speaks again. "With your permission, I'd like for him to be tested so that I can be certain if he is the One."  
The Council paused to think about Shad-O's request.  
"So you want him to be trained as a Jedi?" asked Yugda.  
"The will of the Force has never let me down before. There's so much going on. He must be the One." Shad-O added.  
"Very well. Bring him in." Trunks told Shad-O.  
Shad-O bowed to the Council then turned to leave. Obi-Tails follows, though a look of discomfort is on his face.

* * *

As soon as he is called to the Jedi Council Chamber, Silver decides to stop by the Queen's quarters to speak to Blaze. One of the guards to the quarters speaks into a commlink.  
"A child named Silver Skywalker wants to see Blaze." the guard said.  
"Let him in." said a voice over the commlink.  
The guard nodded and opens the door to allow Silver in. A handmaiden, not Blaze much to Silver's disappointment, greets him.  
"Sorry kid, but Blaze isn't here." The handmaiden told Silver.  
"Where is she?" Silver asked.  
"Who is it?" The Queen came out, getting ready for her meeting with the Senate. Silver bows out of respect.  
"It's just Silver Skywalker to see your handmaiden Blaze, your highness." The handmaiden informed Queen Catidala.  
"Blaze? I sent her out on an errand. I don't know when she'll be back." The Queen told Silver.  
"Well, I'm going to the Jedi Temple, in the hope of being trained. I wanted to say goodbye since I'm not sure if I'll see her again. If you see her..."  
"We'll tell her you came by. Her heart goes with you, that much is certain."  
If Silver didn't know better, he'd swear that the Queen was smiling at him.  
"Thank you." Silver said, bowing again. "I gotta go."  
Silver then leaves. Nobody sees the sad look on the Queen's face.

A meeting has begun at the Senate. There are hundreds of Senators and their aides in there. The Senators stand on platforms that float out into the center whenever they wish to speak. The largest one belongs to Chancellor Moon and some of her fellow politicians. The Naboo delegate box is made up of the Queen, Senator Hamstertine, Captain Gokuka and two of the Queen's handmaidens.  
"I now call this meeting to order." Chancellor Moon said nervously. "The Chair recognises the sovereign system of Naboo."  
The Naboo platform floats into the center. The Senator of Naboo stood up to speak.  
"Chancellor, fellow Senators, I begin with this. The planet I represent, Naboo, is in the middle of a dispute about the taxation of the trade routes. Thanks to that, the Trog Trade Federation has taken control of the planet." Senator Hamstertine said gravely.  
"That's a lie!" This came from the Senator for the Trog Trade Federation, James Dod, whose platform moved into the center. "They're nothing but lies about the Trog Trade Federation!"  
"The Trog Trade Federation is not permitted to speak just yet!" Chancellor Moon told James sternly. She then turned to the Naboo box. "Continue."  
"Thank you. To prove my point, I would like for Queen Catidala, recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak about this."  
The Queen got up and began to address the Senate.  
"Senators of the Republic, I have come before you because the planet Naboo is being invaded by the robotic forces of the Tro-"  
James yells out, interrupting the Queen. "Another lie! There's no proof of what she's saying! I demand that somebody be sent to ascertain the truth!"  
The platform for Malastare floats out and the Senator, a young boy wearing a white hooded cloak speaks up.  
"I agree! We should find out what's actually going on before we pass judgment!" yells out the Malastare Senator.  
Moon pauses then speaks to her aides in private. While they discuss, Senator Hamstertine whispered to the queen.  
"Enter the true rulers of the Republic who are on the Trogs' payroll. This proves that Moon won't be able to help us." Hamstertine whispered.  
Chancellor Moon nodded and spoke to the Senate.  
"I agree with the Senator of the Trog Trade Federation." Chancellor Moon said. She then speaks to Queen Catidala. "Will you withdraw your accusations, or shall we send a party to validate your claims?"  
The Queen is shocked then looks furious. How can they suggest this when her planet is in danger? Even if the commission is sent, it'll take too long to resolve things and the Trogs will make things worse than before!  
"I won't withdraw anything!" snapped the Queen. "I've come here to ask for your help to stop this invasion! I didn't become Queen just to watch everything I know get destroyed while you talk about this as a comittee! If you won't do anything that can save Naboo, then I believe a change is required!"  
"What are you implying?" Chancellor Moon asked, shocked.  
"I think new leadership is needed. I hereby call for Chancellor Moon's dismissal."  
The Senate mumbles then yells all at once. It's half-and-half, some cheers and some boos. The Chancellor is stunned while her aide tries to keep order. As he does, Senator Hamstertine speaks to the Queen.  
"It'll happen soon. The Chancellor will be removed and a new one shall take Moon's place. Someone who won't let our tragedy continue." Senator Hamstertine said.  
Queen Catidala didn't say anything. She looked at the Chancellor's box and saw a betrayed look on the soon to be former Chancellor's face. She noticed that it isn't directed at her, but at Senator Hamstertine. And sure enough, the Queen can see a smirk on the Senator's face. The Queen knew that she would never forget this moment as long as she'd live.

* * *

Obi-Tails and Shad-O walk to the balcony outside of the Temple. As they do, Obi-Tails expressed his concerns about Silver.  
"Master, no offense; but he isn't going to pass the tests, no matter what you say. He's far too old to be trained." Obi-Tails told him. Padawans are trained from a very young age, when they're taken from their parents _(with permission)_ to be trained so that they won't have any distractions that may lead them down the path to the Dark Side.  
"He's going to be a Jedi, no matter what." Shad-O said, undeterred.  
"Don't tell me you're going to defy the Council again."  
"I will if I have to."  
Obi-Tails shook his head. "You'd be on the Council if you'd just follow the rules for once. They won't go with you this time."  
Shad-O smiles as they stop at the balcony. The Master puts his hand on Obi-Tails' shoulder.  
"You've got a lot to learn, my young Padawan." Shad-O said.

* * *

_**In the Council chambers...**_  
Silver stood before the Council, being tested. Trunks is holding up a viewing screen, the images on it are out of Silver's sight and the child has to guess what the images are.  
"A ship... a cup and... a speeder." Silver said.  
Trunks looked at the images on the viewing screen as Silver guessed. To his amazement, the young hedgehog guessed correctly each time. The man turns the viewing screen off and nods towards Yugda. The Jedi Master nods back then turns to Silver.  
"Tell me; How do you feel?" Yugda asked.  
"Cold, sir." Silver said.  
"Are you afraid at all?"  
"No, not really."  
Yugda notices Silver's hesitation.  
"We see through you. We can tell what you're thinking." Yugda said.  
"His thoughts are on his mother." Kril-lini-Mundi observed.  
"I miss her." Silver said sadly.  
"I think you're scared to lose her."  
"What does that have to do with Jedi training?"  
"Everything! Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. Hate... leads to suffering." As Yugda says this, Silver tries to get rid of his fear, but the Jedi Master knows it won't be that easy. Yugda continues. "I sense much fear in you."  
"I'm not scared." Silver said, clenching his fists tightly.  
Yugda nodded. "Then let's continue."  
As the tests continue, Silver begins to think. Was the question Yugda asked another test? And if so, did he just fail?

* * *

While the Queen waits to hear the results of the nominations, she stands in Hamstertine's quarters looking out the window sadly. Her people are dying while she is caught up in politics. Guilmon appeared and stood next to her.  
"Do you think your people'll be okay?" Guilmon asked sadly.  
"I hope so." said Queen Catidala.  
"I hope my people are okay."  
"I'm sure they are."  
"Well; even if they're found, they won't go down without a fight. They're warriors and have weapons and abilities you haven't seen before. Boss Zhuqiao once said that if land-dwellers ever tried to invade, they'd be running away with their tails between their legs." Guilmon grins.  
Before the Queen could respond, the door opened and Captain Gokuka and Senator Hamstertine came in.  
"Great news, your highness!" said Captain Gokuka happily. "Hamstertine has been nominated to succeed Chancellor Moon!"  
"Yes, it was a surprise, but a good one nonetheless." said Senator Hamstertine with a smile. "And you shouldn't worry any longer. Once I'm elected, and I will be, I will restore order to the corrupted AniGame Republic. No longer will the Trogs have any control over anyone."  
"Who else is nominated?" The Queen asked curiously.  
"Just two others: Alderaan's Senator and Senator Kouya from Malastare." Captain Gokuka answered.  
"With our problems, I'll win without a doubt. I'll be Chancellor, I assure you." Senator Hamstertine said.  
The Queen frowned. "By the time you become Chancellor, it'll be too late to save Naboo. Nothing will be left."  
The Senator shrugged as he sat down. "I know how you feel, but what can we do? The Trog Trade Federation has control of our planet, so there's not much we can do for the moment."  
The Queen paused to think about this.  
"Maybe for you, but not for me. I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago." The Queen turned to the Naboo Senator. "I'll return to Naboo at once."  
"What?!" gasped Senator Hamstertine as he stood up quickly. "You can't do that! They'll make you sign the treaty and kill you!"  
"There will be no treaty signing, at least not from me! Besides, they're going to kill me anyway, treaty or not. Captain, get my ship ready!"  
"Yes ma'am." Captain Gokuka said, nodding.  
The Queen, Captain Gokuka, Guilmon and the Queen's group begin to leave the room. The Senator calls after her.  
"Be reasonable! Stay here where it's safe!" protested Senator Hamstertine.  
The Queen stopped and turned to the Senator.  
"I know now that the AniGame Republic no longer functions. I hope when you get elected, it will." The Queen said sternly.  
With that, the group leaves the room. If any of them were to look back, however, they would've seen a smirk on the Senator's face.

* * *

_**In the Jedi Council chambers...**_  
"So, what're the results?" asked Shad-O hopefully as he, Obi-Tails and Silver stood before the Council once more.  
"You're correct, Shad-O; he does have the Force within him." Yugda answered.  
"His cells have the highest count of Midichlorians I've ever seen." Trunks agreed.  
_'Midichlorians?'_ Silver thought. He wondered what they could be.  
"So he's to be trained?" Shad-O asked.  
"Unfortunately, he can't be trained." Trunks told the Jedi Master.  
"What?" Shad-O asked, shocked. Silver looks sad upon hearing this. Obi-Tails smirks a bit, though he tries to hide it.  
"He's too old to be trained, you know the rules. He has too much anger in him as it is."  
"But he's the Chosen One! You've got to believe that!"  
Yugda begins to use the Force a bit then speaks up.  
"Right now, the child's future is clouded. We can't know what to expect from him." Yugda answered.  
Shad-O paused to think, then puts his hands on Silver's shoulders.  
"Very well, I'll train him myself. I'll take Silver as my Padawan learner." Shad-O said.  
Obi-Tails is surprised, as is Silver. But the Jedi Council isn't.  
"Perhaps we should remind you that you already have the twin-tailed fox as your apprentice. You can't have another." Yugda pointed out.  
"He's right. The code forbids it." Trunks agreed.  
"What I meant is that I believe that Obi-Tails is ready for the trials." Shad-O responded.  
Obi-Tails is once again surprised then frowns.  
_'All right. If he'd rather have the kid as his apprentice, then so be it!'_ Obi-Tails thought. He spoke up. "I'm ready for the trials."  
"We'll determine who is ready at this time." Yugda told the three. "We'll decide what to do with him later."  
"Right now, we've got something more urgent that deserves our attention." Trunks said. "The Senate is voting for a new Chancellor and the Queen is returning to Naboo. This will make the Trogs an even greater threat."  
"And the Queen's attacker will try to get her again, no doubt." Kril-lini-Mundi added.  
"Therefore, we request that you go with her to Naboo and try to find out who this bat is and whether she's a Sith."  
"And what about Silver?" Shad-O asked. "He's under my care. I can't just leave him here!"  
"Since that's the case, he'll remain with you."  
"Yes, he can come but you can't train him." Yugda said, nodding. "May the Force be with you."  
Shad-O nodded, while Obi-Tails was a bit annoyed at what Shad-O tried to do earlier.

Silver thought about what happened as he, Shad-O and Obi-Tails went to the landing platform to meet up with the Queen and her group.  
_'Well, at least I didn't fail the tests... I think. But was I just rejected because I'm too old?'_ Silver thought. Now what does the future hold for him?  
As he thought this, he hears an argument between the Master and his Padawan.  
"I'm telling you the truth! You know it, Shad-O!" Obi-Tails said sternly.  
"Maybe you think so, but I don't." Shad-O responded.  
"The child is dangerous! They all sense it, why can't you?!"  
"Nobody said he's dangerous, you just assume that he is! The Council will determine what to do with Silver when this is all over! Now get your twin-tailed butt in that ship at once!"  
Obi-Tails frowns but obeys anyway. R2-PI follows. Silver, feeling guilty because he believes he's the reason the two Jedi have argued, goes over to Shad-O.  
"I'm sorry if I caused you and Obi-Tails to fight." Silver said sadly.  
Shad-O sighed. "It isn't your fault. Things like this happen. I might be forbidden to train you, but I can still give you advice. Just stay focused and close to me and you will be fine."  
"By the way, what are Midichlorians? I heard Master Trunks say that word during the conversation with the Jedi Council."  
"Well, Midichlorians are what give us Jedi the Force. Midichlorians reside in all living cells, even people without the Force have them. We need them because without them, there would be no life and no Force. They speak to you, telling you the Force."  
"Huh?" Silver said, confused.  
"Trust me. Clear your mind and you'll hear them. And with training, you'll understand."  
"But I'm forbidden to be trained." Silver said quietly as he followed Shad-O to the Queen's group. The child looked up and smiled as he saw that Blaze is once again among the Queen's group.  
"Well your highness, I hope you don't mind, but we were asked to go with you back to Naboo." Shad-O said with a smile.  
The Queen shrugged.  
"Hooray! We're going home!" cheered Guilmon as he runs inside the ship.

_**Back at the Naboo Palace...**_  
Cyber and Reuben are having another one of their conversations with the Sith lord Darth Insidious. He informs them that the Queen is returning home and, since he's decided that the Queen is of no more use for them, orders her to be killed.  
"Tell me, how are things on Naboo?" asked the evil Sith Lord.  
"Very good. We've got the entire planet under our complete control." Cyber remarked.  
"I'll make sure things stay good in the Senate. And to make sure things go well for you, Viceroy, I have sent Darth Rogue to help you take care of the Jedi."  
"Alright."  
As the hologram disappeared, the two Trogs looked at each other nervously.  
"Oh, great. Now we'll have that Sith bat to worry about." groaned Reuben.  
"Just when we were getting comfortable!" agreed Cyber.

* * *

_**Back on the Naboo ship...**_

"That's the forward stabaliser. And that controls the ship." Silver said to Duke as he looks around the cockpit. Silver decided that if he can't be a Jedi, being a pilot will be just as good.  
"You catch on quick, kid." Duke said with a smirk.  
Meanwhile, in the royal chambers, the Jedi are having a discussion with the Queen.  
"You know that the Trogs will capture you once we get back and make you sign their treaty." said Captain Gokuka in precaution.  
"We'll take Naboo back by force if we have to." The Queen said.  
"We're outnumbered, though. We don't have an army to help us."  
"As for us, your highness; we can't fight a war for you. Only protect you." Shad-O added.  
"In that case, we'll have to get some... back-up. Guilmon?" The Queen said, addressing the Digimon.  
"Yeah?" Guilmon asked.  
"You said that your people are warriors. Let's see if we can find them and get them to help us."

* * *

As the ship approaches Naboo, they notice that all of the Trog Trade Federation ships, bar one, are gone.  
"The Trogs must've completely taken over Naboo by now." Obi-Tails remarked.  
"I think we should land." Captain Gokuka said.

The Naboo ship landed in the swamps since it's too dangerous to land anywhere else. Guilmon left to return to Digimon City in hopes of convincing Boss Zhuqiao and the other Digimon to help _(and hopefully not get punished for returning)_. The Jedi and troops are waiting for him while unloading.  
"I hope Guilmon can get his fellow Digimon to help us out. If not, we're in trouble." Obi-Tails said.  
"Well, they don't have a great toleration for the people of Naboo but they're our best hope for help since we can't directly help her." Shad-O told his apprentice.  
Obi-Tails nodded and paused. He thinks about his earlier argument with Shad-O and sighs.  
"About earlier... I'm sorry. I guess I got jealous when you decided to make Silver your new Padawan. I shouldn't have disagreed with your decision. I'm just surprised you think that I'm ready for the trials."  
Shad-O smiles at Obi-Tails.  
"Well, you've become wiser. You'll make a brilliant Jedi Knight, that much I know."  
"I'm back!" said Guilmon cheerily as he arrives.  
"I thought I smelled peanut butter." one of the guards joked.  
"So, where is everybody?" asked Shad-O.  
"No clue. When I got back home, the city was abandoned and wrecked. It's like something big happened." Guilmon said.  
"Trogs. The Digimon must've been captured." Obi-Tails said with a groan.  
"Either that or they were killed." Captain Gokuka said.  
Guilmon shakes his head.  
"Not if I know Boss Zhuqiao and Captain Renapals. They've probably got most of the citizens to safety in the secret base." Guilmon said.  
"Where's the secret base?" asked Shad-O.  
Guilmon paused and chuckled nervously.

* * *

Guilmon once more became a hesitant guide as he led the group to the secret base. They are "greeted" once more by Captain Renapals, who is annoyed by Guilmon's presence. But she brought the group to the bosses, especially Boss Zhuqiao.  
"Boss Zhuqiao, the Queen of Naboo wishes to speak with you." said Captain Renapals.  
"Hello, sir." Guilmon said nervously.  
"Guilmon, you have once again betrayed us by bringing outsiders into our midst!" boomed Boss Zhuqiao furiously. The other Digimon agreed with him.  
The Queen steps forward.  
"Boss Zhuqiao, I come before you today seeking an alliance." The Queen said.  
"An alliance?! You dare come before me with such an absurd request?! We'll take care of these invaders ourselves!" Boss Zhuqiao shouted.  
"Absurd? What's absurd is that you think you can take on the Trogs without help!" The Queen said.  
"What about you? Your group couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag!" Captain Renapals shouted, earning a glare from her boss.  
"Enough of this!" shouts Blaze as she steps forward.  
"Who are you to interrupt this discussion?!" demands Boss Zhuqiao.  
"I'm the _real_ Queen Catidala." Everyone except Shad-O gasped in surprise and shock. "The one you're arguing with is my decoy, bodyguard and general protector."  
"Had a feeling about that." Shad-O said with a smirk.  
"What?!" Obi-Tails asked, surprised.  
"Why else would a handmaiden be ordered by the Queen to come with me to Tatooine and then suddenly protest to my actions there?"  
_'She was the Queen the whole time?'_ thought Silver, still shocked.  
Blaze, now known to all as the real Queen Catidala, continues. "I apologise if I upset anyone with my deception but it was necessary. Boss Zhuqiao; I know your people and mine don't get along, however we've always lived in peace. But the Trog Trade Federation is threatening our peace with their actions. They are destroying all we know and care for. Unless we put our differences aside, all hope is gone forever. I request... no, beg for your help."  
Boss Zhuqiao pauses to think then speaks up.  
"You don't think you're superior to us?" Boss Zhuqiao asked hopefully.  
"Of course not. I've always considered us equals." Queen Catidala said with a smile.  
"Good enough, I suppose. We are now allies!"  
Everyone cheered, especially Guilmon.  
"Does this mean I have to work with Guilmon again?" asked Captain Renapals with a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

Darth Rogue is watching a new conversation, this time at the Naboo palace, between her master and the Trogs on a mobile holographic projector.  
"We've found her ship, but she is nowhere near it. Not to worry, though; we should get her soon." Cyber reported.  
"She's got something unexpected and aggressive up her sleeve. Darth Rogue, make sure they make the first move." Darth Insidious said.  
"Yes master. When this is all over, the Jedi will be no more." Darth Rogue said, smirking evilly.

Near the edge of the swamp, Silver and a Digimon guard are waiting for Captain Gokuka to return with some more help for them. The guard sees something coming through his binoculars.  
"They're coming!" yelled the guard.  
"Alright!" exclaimed Silver and as he ran over to Blaze _(The recently revealed Queen Catidala)_ and the Jedi who are discussing strategies with some generals. "They're here!"  
Boss Zhuqiao meanwhile, is having a happier conversation with Guilmon Binks.  
"You have done well, Guilmon. You have helped us gain allies in this war, while still allowing our kind to keep their dignity." Boss Zhuqiao said with a grin.  
"It was nothing." Guilmon said, smiling a little.  
"As a reward for your efforts, I shall make you our representative in battle as General."  
"General?!" Guilmon's eyes roll back in his head as he faints from shock. Boss Zhuqiao laughs a bit and goes over to the group as the Captain and some newcomers, made up of guards and pilots arrive.  
"So, what is the situation?" asked Queen Catidala.  
"We've got some good news. Although almost everyone was captured, a few police officers and guards organised a resistance movement while we were gone. I found them planning a jailbreak in an abandoned warehouse." Captain Gokuka explained. "However, from what I can tell, the enemy army is bigger than I thought. From a strategic standpoint, we're doomed if we go against them."  
"Who said that the battle against the Droid army would determine everything? It's just a distraction so that a group, with myself in it, can sneak into the city via a waterfall passageway. R2?" The mouse-like droid shows a hologram of the palace as the Queen resumes. "Once we make it to the entrance, Captain Gokuka will cause another distraction so we can sneak into the palace and capture Cyber. With him in our custody, the army will surrender quickly." The Jedi paused to think about the Queen's plan so far. The Queen spoke to them. "Any objections, Jedi?"  
"Just one. The Viceroy won't be easily captured. He'll be heavily guarded." Shad-O warned.  
"Well, once we get into the throne room, everything'll be fine." Captain Gokuka said, waving a hand in dismissal.  
"But many Digimon will have died by the time this whole thing is over."  
"Are you forgetting how Digimon work? We won't die unless our data is absorbed by the enemy. We are warriors to the end, so you needn't be concerned about us" Boss Zhuqiao said, unworried.  
Guilmon, who had recovered by this point, chuckled nervously while Silver just chuckled.  
"Well, I've got a plan to ensure that very few of the Digimon warriors will be defeated. We will send pilots up into space to destroy the Droid control ship. Once it's destroyed, the Droids won't be able to do anything." Queen Catidala explained.  
"Good idea, except for one thing. The weapons on your fighter ships may not get through the shields that the control ship has." Shad-O said.  
"And if Cyber gets away, he'll come back with a bigger army. We'd all done for then, wouldn't we?" Obi-Tails asked.  
"We'll just have to make sure that we don't let Cyber get away, won't we?" Blaze asked with a smirk.

* * *

_**(Back at the palace...)**_

The Trogs informed the walking hologram of the Sith lord of what they just learned as Darth Rogue and a Battle Droid watch.  
"So she's making an army, is she?" asked Darth Insidious in amusement.  
"They're just a bunch of Digimon. Our army'll take care of them, no problem." Cyber said, unconcerned.  
"Still, we should use the fact that the Jedi can't be involved in this army to our advantage."  
"What are you suggesting?"  
The Sith lord paused then said sinisterly, "That we wipe them out... All of them."

* * *

Near the edge of the lake, all was peaceful... Until the Digimon came out of the swamp riding in huge animal-like robots called Zoids. An army of them rides out into the field. One of the Digimon blows a horn. Some of the Zoids have shield generators built into them. Guilmon and Captain Renapals are out front, signalling for their army to halt. They looked up ahead and see the Trogs' army moving up to a ridge and stopping. Guilmon looks nervously at them.  
"Put the shields up!" Captain Renapals yelled.  
The generators are soon activated and a red field appears covering the army.  
"Fire!" ordered a Battle Droid leader.  
The robots fired at the army but their blasts are stopped by the shield.

Meanwhile in the capital while the robot army is being distracted, the Queen's group sneaks into the city. Obi-Tails, Shad-O, Silver, R2-PI, as well as a lot of guards, pilots, and troops are among the group. They stop near the entrance of the hangar where the ships are at. Blaze/Queen Catidala uses a light to signal to Captain Gokuka and his group from across the plaza. The other group soon signals back.  
"Listen kid; when we get in, hide as soon as you can. Don't come out unless I say so, okay?" Shad-O told Silver.  
Silver nods reluctantly. Soon, Captain Gokuka throws a bomb at a nearby robot tank, causing it to explode. Chaos ensues as the heroes and robots fire at each other. During the chaos, the group makes break for the hangar.  
Inside it, the Jedi defend by deflecting energy bolts away from their friends while the Queen and her allies fire on the Battle Droids guarding the area. Silver goes to hide while avoiding laser fire.

* * *

_**(In the throne room...)**_

The Trogs and Darth Rogue watched the chaos on one of their monitors. The Trogs are shocked while the evil Sith just looked amused.  
"Where in the galaxy did THEY come from?! I thought the fight was supposed to go down out there, not in here!" Cyber protested.  
"They really need to re-read the rules." remarked Reuben.  
Unknown to either of them, Darth Rogue just smirked and leaves the throne room.

* * *

_**(Back at the battle...)**_

The robot army continued firing at the enemy but no matter how many rounds they fire at them, the Digimon are still protected by the shield.  
"Cease fire!" ordered a Battle Droid leader.  
Soon the bad guys stopped firing.  
"Why'd they stop?" asked Guilmon, puzzled.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Renapals said in annoyance.  
Doors to the robots' transports opened up and racks of Battle Droids are pulled out.

* * *

**_(On the Droid control ship...)_**

The Trog in charge smirked evilly as he looked at the monitor of the battle on Naboo.  
"Activate those robots now!" ordered the Trog.  
"Yessir!." nodded another Trog as he pushed a button.

* * *

_**(Back below...)**_

The Battle Droids soon stand up into position.  
"Ouch time." remarked Captain Renapals nervously.

The Digimon get ready for battle and just in time, as one of the Battle Droid leaders order its army to attack. The Battle Droids march towards their enemies, weapons at the ready. The Digimon start firing their weapons and their biological attacks like mad, throwing electro-spears, firing slingshot-like weapons and firing boomers, large balls of energy in mortars, taking down many Battle Droids in doing so. But still, the robots made it through the shield and attacked. The Digimon fought harder, in hopes of keeping their generators that powered the shield from getting hit.

* * *

_**(Back in the hangar..**_.)

Silver resumes finding places to hide while avoiding the laser blasts. He keeps moving after a bolt almost hit him.  
"Get to your ships!" Blaze yelled to the pilots.  
During the chaos, the pilots made a beeline for the ships. One of them got into a ship near where Silver was hiding, forcing the kid to hide somewhere else. One by one, the ships begin lifting off and flying out of the hangar. Outside, a tank fires in hopes of hitting them. One of the fighters got hit, sending it crashing to the ground and exploding, killing its' pilot in the progress. In the hangar, Silver got into a fighter that isn't being used, because its' pilot was killed during the madness. R2-PI is also in there.

"Come on, we've gotta make our way to the throne room." Blaze ordered.  
As the group begins to leave, Silver peeks out from his fighter hiding place.  
"Hey, Shad-O; wait up!" Silver yelled as he begins to climb out.  
"No, Silver; stay there!" Shad-O ordered.  
"But I-"  
"Stay in that cockpit!"  
Silver groans in annoyance but remains where he is anyway. He looks on at the group as they are heading to the closed door. But suddenly, it opens up and they stopped. Behind the door is the same Sith bat who tried to kill Shad-O back on Tatooine, the evil Darth Rogue. The Sith looks up and smirks evilly. The group didn't know what to do but Shad-O and Obi-Tails do as they step forward.  
"You all go on ahead. We'll handle her." Shad-O said sternly.  
"We'll take the long way, then." Blaze said as she and the others ran off. The Jedi removed their cloaks and hoods and turned on their lightsabers, getting ready to battle. Darth Rogue removes her cloak and hood, revealing herself. She takes out her own lightsaber and turns it on and surprisingly the lightsaber is double-edged, with one red blade and one pink one. The Jedi then charged and the fight between good and evil has begun.

While the Jedi fight the evil Sith, the remaining group's escape is blocked by some Droidekkas, who unroll and fire at the group. Silver sees this.  
"Better do something, R2." Silver said, wanting to help Blaze.  
R2-PI makes some beeps and 'Pika's and then activates the ship.  
"Okay, let's see where the blasters are on this thing." Silver said. Since he never used a Naboo fighter before, he is trying to find which buttons to use. "Maybe this is it."He pushes a button and suddenly the ship begins to move. "Uh-oh, wrong button. Uh, maybe this one." He pushed another one but the fighter's canopy closes.  
"D'oh! Hopefully this is right." He found the right button and fires at the Droidekkas. "Take that, ya iron-brained idiots!"  
Silver destroys the other Droidekkas with the fighter's weapons, allowing Blaze and her group to escape. But even with the robots out of the way, the fighter is now on auto-pilot and flying out of the hangar into space. The tank from before fires at Silver but misses. Silver, knowing what will happen, quickly puts on a helmet.

* * *

_**(In space...)**_

Duke Olie, who has been chosen to lead the attack on the control ship, eyes the target.  
"Well there it is, folks. Gold Squad, you take on the fighters. Silver Squad, try to get at their signal transmitter." Duke ordered.  
"Yes sir!" responded a voice over the intercom.  
The fleet approaches the control ship which sends enemy fighters at them.

* * *

_**(Back at the battle on Naboo...)**_

Guilmon runs around to avoid being hit by enemy fire while his troops do their best to not only avoid being killed but avoid having the generators being destroyed as well. During the chaos, Guilmon's foot gets caught on the wires of a destroyed Battle Droid. The Digimon yelped and tries to shake it off. But to his surprise, the gun the destroyed robot has goes off, destroying robots as it does. Guilmon uses this to his advantage and shakes his foot, making the blaster go off (making sure he doesn't accidentally hit his own soldiers.)  
Things got worse, however, as some Droidekkas rolled through the shield, uncurled themselves and attacked. Despite their best, many Digimon got deleted.

* * *

_**(Back in space...)**_

Silver's fighter has joined the 'show' as the fighters are still fighting the enemies. R2-PI makes some noises.  
"You're right; that's where the fighter is taking us." Silver said, eyeing the control ship.  
Silver goes further into the battle to the control ship...

* * *

_**(Back in the hangar...)**_

The Jedi are still fighting Darth Rogue, who is attacking them like a madwoman. They managed to get her towards the door but Darth Rogue kicked Obi-Tails back a bit. Using the Force, the evil Sith bat causes a piece of scrap metal to hit the button to the door, opening it. Shad-O resumes fighting Darth Rogue right into the power generator of the palace. The room is full of energy fields and waves, with high catwalks without railings. Obi-Tails rejoins his master in fighting Darth Rogue and backed her near a ledge. The evil Sith bat glared at the Jedi. The two charged but Darth Rogue quickly backflips onto a catwalk nearby. The Jedi quickly jump to where she is and resumefighting her.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile...)**_

The Queen's group's path to the throne room is blocked by Battle Droidekkas firing at them. Her group fights back.  
"We don't have time for this! We've gotta get to the throne room before Cyber gets away!" Blaze yelled over the laser fire.  
"Then why don't we take the 'elevator'?" asked Captain Gokuka with a smirk.  
Before anyone could ask what he meant, the Captain fired at a nearby window making a hole in it. With a nod, the Queen led the Captain and half of her group to the window while the other half kept the Battle Droids at bay. Outside on the edge, the group that came with the Queen takes out pistols with grappling hooks and fired at the ledge above them. The group begins to climb up the wall. Once on the upper ledge, the Captain blows a hole in another window. The group climbed through it and then they continued their approach to the throne room.

* * *

_**(Back at the battle between the Droids and the Digimon...)**_

The battle got bad as one of the robots' blasts destroyed the last generator keeping the shield up. The army looked alarmed as the shield disappears.  
"Retreat!" yelled Captain Renapals in a panic.  
The army makes a retreat, on foot, on Zoids, on whatever. Guilmon hides under a wagon but it drives off. Guilmon tries to grab on but he accidentally loosened the gates that keeps the energy balls from getting loose. And now the energy balls rolled out of the wagon and down the hill. Guilmon runs like mad to avoid being hit, while the robots either avoid or got hit by them. With this action, the battle turned once more _(well, sort of)_.

* * *

_**(Back in space...)**_

"Hey R2, get us off of autopilot; it's going to get us killed!" yelled Silver to R2-PI.  
The mouse-like droid nodded quickly and begins working to do so. Soon the autopilot went off.  
"Okay then, let's rocket!" Silver said.  
Silver begins using the controls and turned his ship to the left. Silver swirls to avoid enemy fire, causing R2-PI to beep and 'Pika' some concerns.  
"I can't go back now! Shad-O told me to stay in here, remember? Besides..." Silver yelped as his ship barely dodged a laser shot. "...I'm part of this now."  
Silver pulled some maneuvers, dodging more enemy fire. But some of the enemy fighters took an interest in him and tried to take him down.

Meanwhile, Duke Olie's group, unaware of the new arrival, tried hard to attack the control ship.  
"Darn it! With their shields up, we can't make a hit!" yelled Duke in frustration.  
Meanwhile, R2-PI screams like crazy as Silver tries his best to avoid being hit.  
"I know, I know! At least let me..."  
Silver was interrupted as his fighter got hit by a laser. The ship went into a spin.  
"Hang on to your underwear!" yelled Silver.  
Silver manages to get control back as he flies right into the hangar. He dodged parked ships as he tries to stop. A big bulkhead up ahead is in the way.  
Silver flipped a switch causing his ship to slow down and stop. R2-PI sighs in relief.  
"Well, we've stopped." Silver looked around. "But in a bad place. Better get outta here." He tries to get the ship going but nothing's working. All the lights are red. "Crud, it's overheated! Uh-oh..."  
He said 'Uh-oh' for a good reason. Battle Droids are approaching his ship, weapons aimed at him.

* * *

_**(Back in the power area...)**_

The Jedi and the Sith bat fight furiously on a catwalk. During the struggle, Darth Rogue knocks Obi-Tails off a catwalk. Fortunately, he just barely managed to land on another catwalk down below. Shad-O knocks the evil fiend off the catwalk. Of course, she landed on another catwalk as well. Shad-O jumps down to her level and resumes the battle. Obi-Tails got up and jumps up back to his master and his enemy's level and runs to catch up.  
By now, Shad-O is forcing Darth Rogue down a hallway full of deadly laser field emitters that activates every few minutes or so. Just before the two got to the room at the end, a field appeared, getting in between the two. Another field had blocked Obi-Tails about a couple of metres or so from them.  
The three, lightsabers turned off, now must wait for the fields to go down before resuming the fight. Obi-Tails waits impatiently, Shad-O sits to meditate, while the evil Sith bat paces, also waiting impatiently.

* * *

_**(Back with the Queen's group...)**_

Blaze's group is almost to the throne room but two Droidekkas appeared, blocking their path and aiming their weapons at the group. Two more appeared, blocking the way back. They are trapped.  
Blaze paused, sighed, and threw her weapons away. "We'd better get rid of our weapons; we've lost this round." The Queen informed her group.  
Captain Gokuka and the others hesitated or are shocked but throw down their weapons anyway.

* * *

_**(With the Digimon...)**_

The tide turned yet again and the Digimon retreat in their Zoids. Guilmon runs away like a mad...mon, but a blast threw him up into the air. Luckily or unluckily, he landed on a tank turret.  
"Oh, this isn't fun." groaned Guilmon.  
"Guilmon!" yelled Captain Renapals riding up on a smaller Zoid. "Use a boomer!"  
"I don't have one!"  
Captain Renapals takes one out. "Take this one!"  
The Captain throws the boomer to Guilmon but he fumbles it a few times, trying not to drop it. A Battle Droid came out of the tank behind him and prepares to fire at Guilmon, but Guilmon drops the boomer and it hits the robot, causing it to explode, which also causes the tank to spin out of control, knocking Guilmon off. Luckily for him, and unluckily for Captain Renapals, he landed on Renapals' mini Zoid.  
"You're too lucky." remarked Captain Renapals.  
But an explosion happened, destroying the Zoid and knocking the two off it and onto the ground.

* * *

_**(Back in the power area...)**_

The three are still waiting for the fields to go down. Suddenly they jumped to attention as the first field went down. Shad-O turned his lightsaber back on and resumed the fight with Darth Rogue. Shad-O fights furiously in hopes of defeating the enemy quickly. Obi-Tails, the last field down, quickly runs down the hallway in hopes of rejoining his master. But before he can make it to the room, another field appears, cutting Obi-Tails off by one gate.  
Meanwhile, Shad-O and Darth Rogue fight near a pit used for smelting. The hole itself is a long way down. However, the black hedgehog soon lost his edge and his ability to defend which prevented him from knocking the bat into the pit. Soon something happens that will stun Obi-Tails for the rest of his life: Darth Rogue knocks her handle into Shad-O's chin, catching the Jedi off guard. And while Shad-O is stunned, Darth Rogue uses the red end of her lightsaber to run Shad-o right through the chest.  
"NOOO!" screamed Obi-Tails in horror.  
As Darth Rogue turns her lightsaber off, Shad-O falls to the ground, fatally hurt. Obi-Tails looked angrily at her as she goes over to the gate. Darth Rogue smirked and waited for the field to go down. Of course, Obi-Tails is waiting for that too.

* * *

_**(Back in the battle on Naboo...)**_

Guilmon and Captain Renapals stood up and find themselves surrounded by the Droids. Other Digimon have been captured or are being chased.  
"What now, Guilmon?" asked Captain Renapals in concern.  
"Surrender." ordered a Battle Droid.  
"I give up." Guilmon said raising his hands in the air quickly.  
Captain Renapals facepalms and groans.

* * *

_**(Back in the palace...)**_

The viceroy of the Trog Trade Federation smirks evilly as the Queen and her group are brought before him and Reuben by the Battle Droids.  
"Well... You've had your fun, your highness; but now it's over. Sign the treaty and end the debate in the Senate!" Cyber cackled evilly.  
"Viceroy!" A voice rang out from outside the throne room. The group looked. Cyber is shocked to see another Queen outside the throne room with some troops, destroyed robots outside. What Cyber and Reuben didn't know that it's Blaze's decoy. "Your treaty will not be signed by me today!"  
Quickly, the fake Queen's troops fired at the Battle Droids, destroying most of them, and ran off.  
"After her! This one's a decoy!" Cyber yelled, glaring at Blaze.  
Six Battle Droids ran out of the room to pursue who they believed to be the real Queen. Quickly, Blaze runs to her throne, opens up a secret panel and takes out two weapons. She tossed one to Captain Gokuka. The Captain wastes no time in shooting the Battle Droids and he did it quickly to make sure they won't fire back. The rest of the Queen's group quickly goes to the door, closes it and locks it. They then grab the fallen robots' weapons and point them at the Viceroy and Reuben, who are shocked and confused. Blaze looked at Gokuka's handy work, impressed.  
"I didn't know you were THAT good at shooting." Blaze said.  
"Well, you've gotta be good at shooting when there's threats like Cell around." Captain Gokuka said with a smile.  
Blaze smirked and turned to Cyber. "Okay Viceroy; time for us to negotiate a new treaty."  
Cyber finally realised what just happened: he has been tricked by the true Queen of Naboo.

* * *

_**(Back at the smelting pit...)**_

Obi-Tails' patience for the field to go down finally pays off and he charges Darth Rogue, who is eager to fight again. But her eagerness soon turned to surprise as Obi-Tails attacked her very fast. The evil Sith uses her skills to defend against him but Obi-Tails proves himself to be a better fighter than she thought. Obi-Tails slashes down vertically, cutting her lightsaber in half. Darth Rogue tosses the red end away and fights with the pink blade. The evil Sith proves herself an even more deadly fighter with a single lightsaber and Obi-Tails finds himself outmatched again. Soon the evil bat hits Obi-Tails with a cheap shot and uses the Force to push Obi-Tails into the pit, making him drop his lightsaber in the progress.  
Obi-Tails manages to grab onto a nozzle on the side of the pit to keep from falling in. The evil Sith bat smirks evilly at Obi-Tails as she kicks his lightsaber into the pit. Obi-Tails watched as his lightsaber fell out of sight.

* * *

_**(Back at the control ship...)**_

The Battle Droids surrounded Silver's fighter. It seems that all hope is lost for the young hedgehog. But then, Silver is relieved as he sees his dashboard lights turn green.  
"Okay, now we've got power!" Silver exclaimed. Silver then turns the shields on and gets the fighter going. The robots fired at him but none of their shots connect. Silver fires lasers at the enemies, destroying some of them.  
"Take this, chipheads!"  
Unknown to Silver, he just pushed a button that fired some energy torpedoes. The torpedoes missed the robots but are heading straight towards the control ship's power core. The shots connect and the core blows up.  
"We'd better get outta here!" Silver said.  
R2-PI agrees in its usual way and Silver then turned the ship towards the exit and takes off. All heck breaks loose as Silver makes his escape. He enjoyed it though.  
"Now this is podracing!" Silver cheered.

* * *

_**(In the bridge of the control ship...)**_

"Sir, we've lost power!" exclaimed a Trog.  
"Gaba?! It can't be! No one could get through the shields!" yelled the commanding Trog in shock.

* * *

_**(Outside...)**_

Duke watched in amazement as the control ship is exploding from the inside.  
"Sir, the ship is destroying itself from the inside!" exclaimed a voice.  
"But none of us hit it!" said Duke amazed.  
"Look! I see one of our own ships getting out!"  
Soon the fighter flies out of the hangar just in time and joined the rest of the fighters. A bunch of explosions occurred around the ship, including the bridge as Leroy and the Trogs met their end. And then... KABLAMMO!  
The fighters cheered at this victory.

* * *

_**(Back on Naboo...)**_

As the Battle Droids are still forcing the Digimon to surrender, they suddenly freeze up and fall over. They stopped moving much to Guilmon and the others' surprise.  
"What happened?" Guilmon asked.  
"They destroyed the control ship! The battle is over!" Captain Renapals cheered as she pushed one of the Droids down.  
"Wow, they're really not working!" Guilmon said, poking a deactivated Droidekka.  
The rest of the Digimon, the remaining survivors, cheered for their victory over the robots.

* * *

_**(Back at the pit...)**_

Obi-Tails is still hanging for his life while Darth Rogue tries to knock him in. It appears to be working as the young Jedi begins to lose his grip. Obi-Tails thought of something quickly. He begins using the Force to focus on Shad-O's lightsaber. The evil Sith looks down, puzzled at what Obi-Tails is doing.  
Suddenly, Obi-Tails forced himself upward by spinning his tails rapidly to fly back over the edge of the pit and the evil Sith. He then uses the Force to grab Shad-O's lightsaber. Darth Rogue turned around but was too late to do anything. Obi-Tails slashes with the blade and cuts her in half. Darth Rogue looked shocked. Then she screamed horribly as she fell backwards into the pit towards her doom, both halves.  
Obi-Tails breathes heavily. He then goes over to his master and bends down next to him.  
"Master! Are you-" Obi-Tails said, tears in his eyes as he tries to sit Shad-O up.  
"It's too late for me." Shad-O said weakly.  
"No!"  
"Look, Obi-Tails. Promise me... Promise me you'll...train...Silver. He is...theChosen...One..."  
"I will, Master." Obi-Tails said.  
Shad-O continued. "He will...restore balance...to the Force."  
The Jedi Master then closes his eyes for the last time. Obi-Tails begins to sob for his fallen friend.

Thus, the battle for Naboo is finally over. The city has been released from Trog control, the robots have been trashed and/or confiscated, and any Trogs in the city have been arrested. The new Supreme Chancellor's ship has just arrived in the Catidala, back in her royal clothes, along with Captain Gokuka, Obi-Tails, Silver and some handmaidens are there also to see Cyber and Reuben, watched over by guards, off.  
"Let's see you talk your way out of this one in front of the Senate, Viceroy." Blaze said with a smirk.  
"You can kiss your trade federation goodbye." Joked Captain Gokuka.  
Neither Cyber nor Reuben said anything as the guards escorted the two to the ship. As they were, several Republic Guards came out of the ship, followed by the Jedi Masters, including Yugda and the new Supreme Chancellor.  
"Congratulations on your win, Supreme Chancellor Hamstertine." Blaze told her friend and former Naboo senator.  
"Personally, I should congratulate you. You saved our people from a fate worse than death. We'll see to it that the Republic is restored to its' good self in no time." said Supreme Chancellor Hamstertine with a smirk.  
Blaze is not sure whether she should trust Hamstertine's smirk or not, especially because of their friend Moon's removal from office. The Supreme Chancellor then walked over to Obi-Tails and Silver.  
"Obi-Tails, the galaxy owes you a great debt. I offer you my consolations because of Shad-O's death." Hamstertine said to Obi-Tails.  
"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." Obi-Tails said with a bow.  
Hamstertine then turned and smiled at Tommy. "And you, young Skywalker, we'll be watching your carreer with keen interest."  
He walked off with another smirk on his face. For some reason, this makes Obi-Tails concerned.

* * *

_**(Later...)**_

Obi-Tails is kneeling in the center of a room somewhere in the Naboo palace. He watched Yugda as he paces back and forth. Obi-Tails just informed him of the events that had just unfolded.  
"Well then, because of your actions in defeating that evil Sith bat, the Council now agrees for you to take the trials to become a Jedi." Yugda said to the Jedi. Yugda then frowns. "However, there is the concern of you requesting to take young Skywalker as your Padawan."  
"Well, Shad-O believed in him and I believe in my late master. I think I should take the task of training Silver." Obi-Tails responded.  
Yugda paused and sighs. "Maybe the child could be the Chosen One. But I fear there may be great danger and temptation to the Dark Side in his training."  
"I promised Shad-O I would train him and I will do so... With or without the Council's approval."  
Yugda looked at Obi-Tails with concern. "I sense Shad-O's defiance in you. You don't need that." Yugda turned to leave and sighs. "The council does agree however. Young Skywalker will be your apprentice."  
Yugda leaves the room while Obi-Tails smiles a bit.

A group of Naboo's people gathered in a burial area to pay their final respects to Shad-O. Watching are the Jedi Council, the Queen, Governor Tuxedo _(who has survived the madness)_, Captain Gokuka, the handmaidens, 100 Naboo troops, 20 other Jedi, Hamstertine, Obi-Tails, who is standing with a disbelieving Silver, Guilmon, Boss Zhuqiao and 20 other Digimon. They watch as Shad-O is set on fire. Guilmon cries a little.  
Silver looked from Shad-O to Obi-Tails.  
"I can't believe he's gone." Silver said sadly.  
"Calm yourself, Silver. He is one with the Force now. He will always be with you." Obi-Tails said calmly.  
"So what's going to happen to me now?"  
"The Council has allowed me to train you." Silver looked at Obi-Tails, surprised. Obi-Tails smiled. "You will be a Jedi, I promise you that."  
Silver smiles. He is finally going to be trained to be a Jedi. He will do his best, for his Mum, his friends he left on Tatooine, Blaze and especially Shad-O. He won't fail them.  
Meanwhile, two Jedi Masters spoke of the wicked Sith bat.  
"This proves it. The bat was a Sith." Trunks said gravely.  
"Remember; there are always two, no more, no less. A master and an apprentice," Yugda reminded.  
"But the question is, which was she? The master or the apprentice?"  
Neither Jedi Master has the answer to that. In fact, only one person in the burial area knew the truth. And that person is not answering as that person watched on with evil intentions.

* * *

_**(The next day...)**_

The crowd cheers and throws flowers at the passing Digimon. The city is having a parade to celebrate its' freedom from the Trogs. Queen Catidala, along with Hamstertine, Silver, Obi-Tails, Governor Tuxedo, the Jedi Council, the handmaidens, and R2-PI are at a platform waiting for Boss Zhuqiao and Guilmon to arrive. The Queen is holding some sort of glowing orb in her hands.  
As the two arrive, they get off their Zoids. Guilmon fell off while doing so, but laughs it off and goes over to join his friends on the platform while Boss Zhuqiao walked over to the Queen. Blaze presents Boss Zhuqiao with the glowing orb. Boss Zhuqiao nods and holds it up high.  
"PEACE!" roared Boss Zhuqiao.  
Everyone cheered as the parade and celebration continued. The battle may be over, but the war with the Sith is not. For the moment though, all is well.

**The End**

* * *

**Cast list:**

Jason Griffith: Shad-O Jinn _(Shadow the Hedgehog)_

Amy Palant: Obi-Tails Kenobi _(Miles "Tails" Prower)_

Laura Bailey: Queen Blaze Catidala _(Blaze the Cat)_, The Fake Queen _(Purrloin)_

Pete Capella: Silver Skywalker _(Silver the Hedgehog)_

Ted Lewis: Tracey _(Tracey Sketchit)_, Sekeithzba _(Bandit Keith)_, Senator James Dod _(James of Team Rocket)_

Lisa Ortiz: Amy Skywalker _(Amy Rose)_

Dan Green: Yugda _(Yugi Muto)_

Jeff Bennett: Senator Hamstertine/Darth Insidious _(Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel)_

Vincent Corazza: Governor Darien Tuxedo _(Darien/Tuxedo Mask)_

Ian James Corlett: Captain Gokuka _(Goku)_

Steven Blum: Guilmon Binks _(Guilmon)_

Ted Cole: C-GLI _(Glide EXE.)_

Ikue Otani: R2-PI _(Pikachu)_

Tracey Moore: Supreme Chancellor Moon _(Serena/Sailor Moon)_

Tony Pope: Boss Zhuqiao _(Zhuqiaomon)_

Edwin Neal: Eggo _(Dr. Robotnik/Eggman)_

Caren Manuel: Darth Rogue _(Rouge the Bat)_

Mari Devon: Captain Renapals _(Renamon)_

Tomohiro Nishimura: Viceroy Cyber Gunray _(Experiment 000/Cyber)_

Sonny Strait: Kril-lini-Mundi _(Krillin)_

Crispin Freeman: Koichi the announcer head _(Koichi Kimura)_

Marc Thompson: Duke Olie _(Duke Devlin)_

Eric Vale: Trunks Windu _(Trunks Briefs)_

Rob Paulsen: Reuben Haako _(Experiment 625/Reuben)_

Veronica Taylor: Delia _(Delia Ketchum)_, Ashster _(Ash Ketchum)_

Rachael Lillis: Mistee _(Misty Waterflower)_

Steve Staley: Koji the announcer head _(Koji Minamoto)_

Scott Burns: Bowser the Hutt _(Bowser)_

Barbara Goodson: Senator Kouya of Malastare _(Kouya Marino)_

Eric Stuart: Brock _(Brock from Pokemon)_

* * *

**(A/N: That's the last chapter up, guys! Don't worry, though; there are more Anime/Game Wars stories coming in the near future!)**

Read and Review, please!


End file.
